Natsu no Omoide
by Lin-chan e Tuka-chan
Summary: Cap 6 ON! Rin, San e Ayame vão à Tokyo. Kag finge namorar com Sesshy, e ele pede algo em troca. Kou, Mir e Inu são corredores d rua. Kohaku e Ban são apax pela Rin. Aya viaja no 23. Kan e Sui aparecem p confundir, descubra o q acontece em 1 mundo 100noção
1. 1: Quer guerra? É o que terá

**.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.**

_Aeww! Nosso primeiro fanfic Sesshy e Rin a ser postado... Enquanto os outros ficam em standy by, aproveitem!!_

_Só não morram de rir antes da gente terminar o fanfic, o.k.? (a Tuka mandou botar isso, ok?)_

_Deixa de ser dodo duru Lin-chan!! (É só a verdade!)_

_Aff... NAty-chan, dedicamos ela a você, viu pela idéia da viagem \o/ vlw msm!_

_Já falei demais, ne? Kissu e boa leitura!_

**.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.**

**-**

**-Natsu no omoide-**

**Capítulo 1: Quer guerra? É o que terá.**

**-**

**-**

**Música:** Na sua estante **(Pitty)**

Tarde de Yokohama, perto do centro da cidade. Em uma das muitas casas que ali jaziam, uma garota, Yamamoto Rin, chamava desesperadamente sua amiga, Yamada Sango, esta estava na cozinha.

- Sango-chan! Sango-chan! – gritava da sala, aumentando rapidamente o volume da Tv.

- Hai! Não precisa gritar tanto… - Sango disse se aproximando. Afinal, porque Rin estava sendo tão escandalosa. – AHHH!! – gritou, talvez ainda mais histericamente que Rin ao ter sua _pergunta_ respondida. Chegou a tempo de ver o final de um comercial. Mas não era _qualquer_ comercial…

-… Suas inscrições até amanhã. Venham! E lembrem-se. A modelo ganhadora terá direito de ir à filial da agência, em Tokyo e poderá levar até duas acompanhantes…

- AHHHH!!! – a fala da apresentadora foi interrompida bruscamente por mais um grito histérico de Sango.

- Calma… Não precisa gritar tanto… - disse Rin. Olha só quem falava…

-… - mas Sango nem escutava. Estava quase babando na frente da TV, estava parecendo uma alucinada. Bem… Ela _era_ uma alucinada.

- Venha ser a capa da _nossa_ revista! Agência Kanojora! Feita especialmente para você! – disse a apresentadora, apontando para alguém em frente à TV.

- É! É! Foi feita pra mim, só pra mim! Como ela sabia que eu estava aqui?!

- Sango-chan… Ela não apontou exatamente para você. Foi uma maneira de dizer que pode ser qualquer um, entre eles, você. – explicou Rin. Ou pelo menos tentou.

- Sango-chan, é só um comercial. É melhor se inscrever de uma-

- É pra mim. – sussurrou Sango, chegando sorrateiramente perto da TV.

- O que disse?

- Eu serei a capa da revista! – gritou Sango, mostrando suas verdadeiras intenções ao chegar perto do tal aparelho eletrônico.

- Sango-chan, que está fazendo?! – gritou Rin completamente assustada ao ver Sango praticamente se _jogar_ encima da televisão. Rin balançava a cabeça, desaprovando silenciosamente a atitude da colega. Não acreditava que ela estava fazendo aquilo…

- Não acredita que eu possa ganhar, não é? – Sango indagou assustadoramente.

- A-ah! Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Controle-se!

- Controle?! Eu tenho total controle sobre mim! – brandiu jogando-se aos pés da garota que estava sentada no sofá.

- Yamete! – Rin gritou com a voz chorosa ao ver a amiga segurar seus pés com força. – AHHH!! Eu vou chamar o

Kohaku!

- Nani?! – Sango pareceu despertar com a menção do nome do seu _amado_ irmão. – Ah… Gomen na. – disse parando o _teatro_ e sentando-se como uma pessoal _normal_ no sofá. – Quando foi que você o viu?

- No mesmo dia que você.

- Pensei que tivesse falado com ele!

- Não, não falei. Mas posso falar amanhã mesmo.

- … Não pode falar com ele. – amoleceu a voz, fazendo um certo biquinho de criançinha emburrada. – Kohaku-kun não pode saber de minhas birras.

- Então pare com elas e se torne uma pessoa normal.

- … Não gostei do seu comentário.

- É para o seu bem. Tudo bem, agora? – perguntou ainda mantendo certa _distância_ de Sango… Tudo por sua proteção.

- Ah, claro! – disse sorrindo. Como se ela fosse normal. Afinal, era isso que Rin queria, não é? - Rin-chan…!

- começou com a voz mais chorosa e melosa que tinha achado no momento. Pelo menos sempre conseguia o que queria desta forma. – Será que tenho alguma chance? – perguntou segurando a garota pelo braço com os _olhinhos_ brilhando…

- I-iie! – respondeu sinceramente. Era possível se dizer que ainda estava assustada com tal reação de Sango. Quem não estaria? Ainda se perguntava como conseguia conviver com aquela garota.

- Nani?!!

- Sango-chan! Pare de me assustar, parece alguém possuído!

- Pareço?

**.--..--..--. Flash Back .--..--..--.**

- Onegai, exorcize a minha filha! – uma chorosa mulher pedia à um homem que usava uma roupa estranha e segurava uma enorme cruz.

- Pode deixar. Saia deste corpo que não te pertence! – brandiu apontando a cruz para _algo_ que emergia do alto da escada.

- Huhuhuhuhu. – o ser disse, ou riu.

- Me obedeça! – gritou o exorcista.

- Sim! Desça daí e acabe logo com isso! – azucrinou a mulher.

- Pode deixar que eu desço… - o ser maligno continuou, descendo os degraus, parando no meio do caminho para girar a cabeça e descer mais educadamente, afinal, usar as mãos é mais interessante. – Vamos acabar logo com isso. Huhuh!

- AHHH!!! – gritou o homem, ainda segurando a cruz, e a mulher, segurando um lencinho que usava para assoar o nariz.

- Huhuhuhuh!!!

**.--..--..--. Fim do Flash Back .--..--..--.**

- Sango-chan. Sango-chan! – gritou Rin pela terceira vez.

- Ah! O que foi?

- No que é que você tá pensando, heim? – perguntou desconfiada. Talvez estivesse planejando uma maneira de matá-la lenta e dolorosamente.

- Ah! Eu 'tava me lembrando daquele filme, em que a menina é possuída e a mãe dela chama um exorcista.

- E isso é hora de pensar num filme desses?

- Qual o problema? – perguntou inocentemente.

- Já que estamos nesse assunto, o que foi que aconteceu mesmo?

- Ah, eu não me lembro. Estava assustador demais, então, eu parei de assistir.

- …

- …

- Interessante. – disse sarcasticamente.

- Podemos alugar novamente.

- Iie, não precisa. Não estou tão interessada assim neste filme. Assistimos outro depois.

- … Mas voltando!

- Ah, kami-sama…

- Como assim você acha que eu não tenho a mínima chance de ganhar esse concurso, por ser pequena, gorda e feia?!

Rin arregalou os olhos e olhou covardemente para Sango. Repassou rapidamente em sua mente tudo o que disse à amiga, tendo total certeza de que não a chamou de pequena, gorda e feia. De onde ela teria tirado isso?

- … T.T Quando foi que eu disse isso?

- Disse indiretamente! Eu sei que era isso que você estava querendo dizer.

Sango brandiu chocadamente, enquanto Rin ainda mantinha os olhos arregalados em sinal de dúvida. Não dúvidas quanto o que dissera à Sango, mas sim quanto à sanidade mental da garota. E com sua atual surdez, tudo piorava. Desde pequena, sabia que isso aconteceria...

**.--..--..--. Flash Back .--..--..--.**

- Sango-chan, abaixe o volume! – gritava alguém da cozinha de uma espaçosa casa.

- Moya veselaya! Moya smeshnaya bol! Ya obez'yanka nol! Ty obez'yanka nol! _**(N/A: É a convivência com a Ayame)**_ – gritava outra pessoa, mas ao contrário da primeira, parecia cantar alguma coisa bastante indecifrável com sua aguda voz.

- Sango-chan! – berrou novamente a pessoa da cozinha. – Rin-chan, tenta fazê-la parar!

- Hai, Haru-sama! – disse uma garotinha que estava sentada no grande sofá da sala, que ficava bem ao lado do som alto. – Sango-chan! – gritava a menina, mas a outra, parecia ao menos ouvir.

- Chestnyh psihov mozhno ne lechit'! – continuava a gritar.

- Sango-chan, sua mãe está mandando você parar de gritar!

- Lá, lá, lá, lá! LÁÁÁ!!! – gritou estrindentemente.

CRACK! SPLASH!

- Ai, Kami-sama! O que foi isso, Rin-chan?! – perguntou preocupada com o barulho.

- Você quebrou o aquário! – brandiu olhando para os pobres peixinhos que debatiam-se fortemente no chão, em busca de algum pouco de água que tenha formado uma poçinha no chão.

- Eu?! Mas eu sequer saí daqui! – pronunciou-se Sango.

- Não é necessário! Com essa voz você estoura até mesmo uma bomba atômica maior do que a que jogaram em Nagasaki!

- Do que está me chamando?! De louca rouca?! É isso?! Está dizendo que não consigo ao menos decorar uma simples letra de música?!

Mais uma vez, Rin ponderou o que disse, como faz até hoje, e como fez até se lembrar deste pequeno acidente. E do mesmo jeito que há pouco tempo atrás, ela não se lembrou de ter falado nada do tipo.

- … T.T Quando foi que eu disse isso?

- Sei muito bem que foi isso que você quis dizer.

- …

- Ah, kami-sama! Olha só o que você fez com meus peixinhos!

- Não fui eu, foi você.

- Não coloque a culpa em mim, Yamamoto Rin!

- …

E enquanto Sango acordava de sua música russa, fora da casa: _**(N/A: Parte ainda não descoberta pelas garotas).**_

- Vai lá! Vai pegar a bola! – dizia divertidamente um garotinho que junto com vários outros jogava alguma coisa parecida com baseball.

- Eu pego! – gritou outro, que correu rapidamente na direção da bola lançada.

CRACK!

O que não imaginavam, era que a bola fosse direto para dentro de uma das casas dali, quebrando o vidro.

SPLASH!

- Ai, Kami-sama! O que foi isso, Rin-chan?! – gritava alguém, provavelmente alguém de dentro da casa vitimada.

- Ih, é a sua irmã, Kohaku! – um dos garotos disse para o que tentou pegar a bola.

- Eu sei! Ninguém mais possui essa voz assustadora! – disse assustado e recuando um pouco.

- É… Minha mãe 'tá me chamando! – se apressou um e saiu correndo.

- Eu também vou com você! – gritou um outro, e, assim como exatamente todos os outros, saiu correndo atrás do primeiro, deixando Kohaku sozinho, e parando ainda para dizer – Ah, me devolve a bola, 'tá?

- Ah… - e Kohaku permaneceu imóvel enquanto outro grito foi escutado.

- Ah, Kami-sama! Olha só o que você fez com os meus peixinhos!

**.--..--..--. Fim do Flash Back .--..--..--.**

Mas agora, isso não vinha ao caso. Rin ainda não sabia como um grito poderia ser capaz de quebrar um aquário tão resistente como aquele, mas, de um jeito ou de outro, tinha quebrado. Também não entendia o porquê de Kohaku ficar tão calado e distante a partir daquele dia. Parecia até ter medo de algo. Mas, de um jeito ou de outro, isso também não vinha ao caso no momento. O que realmente importava, era que Sango realmente tinha uma mente doentia desde aquela época. Mas era perigo demais tocar no assunto...

- Sango-chan, é claro que você ganharia. Nem sei por que está me perguntando… - falou calmamente. Mesmo sabendo do perigo que Sango representava para a sociedade, não era correto fazê-la perder seus sonhos.

- Ah, é claro. – disse sem dar importância. – _Claro_ que _eu_ ganharia. – deu ênfase à todas as palavras capazes de lhe enfocar.

- Ótimo… Que bom que sabe. Você vai pra lá?

- Mas é claro. Hahahaha – disse dando uma risada irritante. – E quando eu vencer… - já contava com isso… - Vou levar você!

Sango virou o rosto para o lado da amiga, apontando para ela na intenção de dar mais êxito ao que queria dizer, o que não era necessário. Qualquer um, em qualquer circunstância saberia o que ela queria dizer.

- Nani?! – Rin perguntou incrédula. – Vai mesmo me levar?

- Claro! Você é minha amiga, tenho que levá-la!

- Ah, arigatou! – disse _correndo_ para abraçar Sango _**(N/A: Digamos que isso é meio impossível, já que elas ainda estavam sentadas…), **_mas ela levantou a mão e manteve Rin afasta de si. – Hã?.

- Mesmo que tenha me chamado de demônio possuído, feia, gorda e pequena. Tão pequena como um grão de areia que as pessoas não conseguem enxergar mesmo com um alto grau de vista.

- …

- Pode me abraçar agora.

- Agora não precisa mais.

- Vai logo! – disse assustadoramente.

- 'Tá bom. – e obedeceu sua chefa, dando-lhe um grande abraço. - Com certeza você vai ganhar! Aquelas anoréxicas não representam o menor perigo para você!

- É. Mas bem que você podia se inscrever também… - Sango disse já fazendo a cara pidona que treinava no espelho.

- Como? Sango-chan… Sou Jornalista, não modelo. – aquela conversa novamente não…

- Não por falta de pedidos. – disse se levantando e fitado a garota. – Já perdi a conta de quantas vezes já foi chamada para ser capa de revistas.

- Ninguém merece esse papel como você. – falou sinceramente.

- Além do mais… - fingiu não escutar. - Você só virou jornalista depois que começou a namorar com o Bankotsu…

- Eu não namoro com o Bankotsu! Somos apenas amigos! – replicou com a amiga.

- Aham. – fingiu acreditar. – Grandes amigos, não?

- Você que possui uma mente maligna, Sango.

- Não possuo mente maligna coisíssima nenhuma! A culpa não é minha se vocês se vêem o dia inteiro.

- Amigos não podem se ver?

- Vocês se vêem numa freqüência máxima. Isso é porque vocês moram muito perto um do outro, para não dizer o contrário.

- Sango-chan, é melhor parar.

- Mas é mentira? Você só é jornalista porque o Bankotsu também é.

- Não fui influenciada, Sango-chan. Gosto dessa profissão! – disse totalmente emburrada.

- Ok, não precisa chorar… - falou mais divertida que ela.

- Não estou chorando… - Falou cruzando os braços em frente ao corpo e fazendo biquinho.

- Tá bom. Então, prepare-se. Daqui há alguns dias, iremos para Tokyo! – disse gritando o nome da capital do Japão, seu tão esperado destino.

- Vamos ver. Como Kohaku sempre diz, não cante vitória antes do tempo.

- Ah, deixa de ser estraga prazeres!

- Vou falar pro Bankotsu depois. - falou piscando um dos olhos e apontando para a garota. – Já vou indo, então… - Disse se dirigindo à porta e parando ao escutar algo de sua amiga.

- Viu só? Já vai atrás dele? – disse divertidamente.

- Sango-chan, tenho que dar as boas novas!

- Sei…

- Humpf!

- Mata ashita, Rin-chan!

- Mata ashita, Sango-chan! – disse, saindo da casa logo depois e dirigindo-se à sua própria.

.--..--..--.

Em algum lugar de Tokyo…

- Tenho mesmo que fazer isso? – um jovem rapaz de longos cabelos prateados e olhos de um dourado vivo e inexpressivo perguntou o mais serenamente possível, sem permitir uma singela mudança em sua expressão fria e desafiadora.

- Hai. Faz parte do nosso acordo. – falou a garota que o acompanhava, mantendo sua expressão séria. Longos cabelos negros, até quase o meio das costas, olhos de um castanho muito expressivo, ao contrário de seu companheiro. – Sesshoumaru…

- Este Sesshoumaru sabe, Kagome. E concorda. – disse impassível. – Mas ainda não entendo o _por que._

- Para mostrar para o baka do Inu Yasha que não estou sozinha. Que existe alguém no mundo que sente algo por mim. – falou com total superioridade.

- Mas não sinto nada por você. – disse friamente.

- Mas na frente de todos e principalmente dele, vai fingir que sente. – Falou delicadamente, como se estivesse mostrando para uma criança o que estava fazendo de errado.

- Já disse que aceitei. E não fale comigo como se fosse um retardado. – falou o mais calmamente possível, mas era possível notar um pouco de irritação em sua voz. – Mas saiba de uma coisa. Só estou aceitando isto porque você me fez um favor. Caso contrário, saiba que nunca a ajudaria.

- Não era necessário comentar. – completou Kagome. – Sei que não sente piedade de mim ou de seu irmão, Sesshoumaru.

- Fico bastante satisfeito que saiba desse detalhe. – disse sarcasticamente e tratou de andar em direção ao seu carro, que no momento, permanecia estacionado perto de um dos vários parquinhos do lugar. – Ah! Se quiser ser mesmo minha _namorada_, trate de ser mais normal.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – perguntou indignada.

- Não faça ceninhas como _aquela_. – exemplificou o fato, tendo certeza de que a garota entendera o que realmente era a tal ceninha.

- Ah… - disse envergonhada. – Foi mais forte que eu! Algo me puxava… Mas… Não foi nada demais.

- Claro. Algo lhe puxava para o pescoço da garota que estava com o Inu Yasha. Kagome, por que não resolve isto de uma vez? – sugeriu voltando-se para ela.

- Sesshoumaru… Está preocupado com a minha relação com o Inu Yasha? – perguntou estática.

- Iie. Apenas acho que se pôr logo um ponto nesta história, finalmente me deixará em paz. – disse friamente.

- … T.T Ah, 'tá. Sabia que você estava emotivo demais.

Sesshoumaru amaldiçoava mentalmente o dia em que teve a brilhante idéia de pedir um favor à Kagome. De um jeito ou de outro, tinha certeza de que não conseguiria _o que queria_ com a mesma velocidade da garota. Agora, tinha que atuar como o namorado preocupado e ciumento. Com certeza não era uma coisa digna do vice-presidente do Jornal de Tokyo, uma das maiores redes de jornais do país.

- Ok, sem reclamações. – disse Kagome entrando no carro. - Somos namorados, agora. Vamos logo. Quero esfregar na cara do seu _querido maninho_ que ninguém brinca comigo. – disse puxando Sesshoumaru.

-… - este permanecia calado, dando partida em seguida e indo finalmente ao seu destino: sua casa, enquanto observava um longo sorriso que jazia nos lábios de Kagome.

.--..--..--.

Na mansão Taisho…

Numa casa não muito longe de onde Kagome e Sesshoumaru se encontravam, Inu Yasha e Miroku conversavam. Ou melhor… Inu Yasha reclamava e Miroku… Escutava, já que, digamos, não tinha nada mais interessante para fazer. Aquela conversa poderia chegar num ponto interessante, não?

- Daqui a pouco ela chega… - Miroku, um jovem de olhos azuis escuros, cabelos negros presos em um presente rabinho, falava absolutamente cansado. Não agüentava escutar Inu Yasha por muito tempo…

- Ela é uma irresponsável! – gritava Inu Yasha, um rapaz de longos cabelos prateados, não tão grandes como os de seu irmão, olhos dourados, talvez menos brilhantes que os do outro e braços colados ao corpo em sinal de protesto. – Ela e Sesshoumaru! Os dois já deveriam ter chegado!

Realmente, a conversa parecia ter chegado à um ponto interessantíssimo. Esta pequena frase pareceu ter despertado Miroku de seu notável tédio. Kagome e Sesshoumaru sumidos…? Muita coincidência, não?

- No que é que você está pensando, Miroku?! – perguntou preparando sua mão para um doloroso cascudo em Miroku. Quando ele fazia aquela cara…

- Os dois estão sumidos, heim… - disse com mais um dos seus sorrisos maliciosos. – Será que estão juntos? – perguntou euforicamente, sentando-se rapidamente ao lado de Inu Yasha, este estava no sofá.

- É claro que não! Ela fez aquela cena no bar, mas não chegou a este avançado estágio de ins-

Inu Yasha pretendia completar a frase, mas fora abruptamente interrompido por alguém que acabara de abrir a porta da casa onde se encontrava com Miroku. Sesshoumaru, provavelmente. Apenas ele tinha a chave, claro, além de Inu Yasha e Miroku, já que este morava com os _amigos_.

Os dois não faziam praticamente nada, passando o tempo em bares e, à noite, fazendo pegas nas ruas. Eram muito bons. Sesshoumaru e Kagome sempre foram contra esse esporte, mas eles nunca ligaram. A única maneira de fazer-los parar seria, no mínimo, tirando-os de casa. O que eles tinham medo que acontecesse… Principalmente Miroku, que, basicamente, não tinha para onde ir.

- OH… - exclamou Miroku ao ter uma visão mais _privilegiada_ da porta. Não só Sesshoumaru estava lá, mas… Kagome também… e…

- O que é isso?! – gritou ou perguntou, como preferirem, Inu Yasha, que teve, como poderíamos dizer… Um treco.

É claro, _diríamos_. Diríamos se nós não fossemos diariamente ameaçadas por ele. É. Narradoras sofrem… _"Ok, querem calar essas bocas e continuarem a porcaria da história? Eu quero saber exatamente o que é que vocês estão aprontando pra cima de mim! O que é que significa isso?!"_ Tá bom, cala boca! Voltando… Mas… O que Kagome estava fazendo com Sesshoumaru?! E ainda por cima, praticamente abraçada à ele!?

- O que foi? – Kagome perguntou como se não soubesse o motivo da reação nervosa do rapaz. – Está sentindo alguma coisa, Inu Yasha?

- O que significa isso? – Inu Yasha falou apontando para os dois, tentando explicar o que aquele "O que é isso" significava.

- Isso o quê? – Kagome perguntou inocentemente.

- Ah… O que é que você 'tava falando mesmo, Inu Yasha? – disse Miroku, que tentava amenizar um pouco o clima chato que tinha se formado na atmosfera da casa.

- Ah! Estava falando que mesmo com o _barraco_ que a Kagome aprontou… - gritou a palavra "barraco" e viu a garota estreitar perigosamente os olhos. – Não deveria ter chegado à este avançado estado de insanidade mental. Mas vejo que chegou.

-… - Kagome calou-se, apenas encarando furiosamente Inu Yasha. – E por que eu estaria… Em um _avançado_ estado de insanidade mental? – perguntou calmamente.

- Porque o Miroku articulou que vocês dois – Apontou para ela e Sesshoumaru. – Estariam juntos. Isso pareceu uma enorme loucura, mas agora… Nem parece tanto.

- E não é. – disse abraçando Sesshoumaru. – Estamos namorando. – disse sorrindo ao ver Inu Yasha se desmanchar e pequenos cacos, sujando todo o chão da casa.

**.--..--..--. Paródia .--..--..--.**

- Porque o Miroku articulou que vocês dois – Apontou para ela e Sesshoumaru. – Estariam juntos. Isso pareceu uma enorme loucura, mas agora… Nem parece tanto.

- E não é. – disse abraçando Sesshoumaru. – Estamos namorando. – disse sorrindo ao ver Inu Yasha se desmanchar e pequenos cacos, sujando todo o chão da casa.

- … - até mesmo Miroku calou-se com tal afirmação da garota, e por mais incrível que pareça, com a cara se tédio que Sesshoumaru fizera.

- Com licença. – disse educadamente Kaede, a empregada da casa, já segurando uma pá e uma vassoura.

Com um movimento bastante ágil, colocou os restos do pó que manchavam o chão impecável da casa, sem saber que aquilo um dia pertencera a Inu Yasha. Sem mais palavras, deixou o local, deixando todos com os olhares recaídos sobre si, levando apenas Inu Yasha dentro de sua pá, onde o jogaria em algum lugar, concretizando, assim, o medo do rapaz, já que ele não teria um lugar certo para ficar…

- Ela levou o Inu Yasha. – disse Kagome.

- Ah, mais tarde agradeço à ela. – disse Sesshoumaru, talvez com um tom agradável.

- … - Miroku permanecia calado.

- É… Nem pude aproveitar o namoro! – reclamou Kagome.

- Então você estava querendo tirar vantagem deste Sesshoumaru, não é?. – nem precisamos dizer quem disse.

- Eu? – perguntou duvidosamente.

Kagome abriu a porta, saindo da casa logo em seguida, ao lado de Sesshoumaru. Deixaram Miroku ainda em pé no meio da sala, olhando para o lugar onde Inu Yasha tinha se desmanchado em cacos.

- E agora? – disse finalmente. – Sem o Inu Yasha, não tenho mais um motivo para ficar nesta casa… - comentou tristemente se lembrando de todos os momentos com seu amiguinho de infância. - Sesshoumaru pode me pôr para fora! E agora?! – perguntou desesperado para si mesmo. – A não ser que… - e uma lampadinha se acendeu em sua cabeça. – Sesshoumaru, amigão!! – e saiu porta afora, em busca do seu mais novo amigo de infância.

**.--..--..--. Volta ao que poderia parecer ser normal .--..--..--.**

- Ahaha! Viu só, Inu Yasha? Eu 'tava certo! Inu Yasha? – Miroku perguntou ao ver o amigo parado olhando perplexo para Kagome e Sesshoumaru.

Estava tão _chocado_ com a revelação que não se deu nem ao trabalho de responder à pergunta de Miroku. Porque ele brincava num momento como aquele? Quando Miroku deixaria de ser idiota?

- Inu Yasha…? – começou a estralar os dedos em frente do rosto do amigo, na tentativa frustrada de fazê-lo acordar. Não obteve nenhuma resposta positiva. Continuava petrificado…

- Deixe-o, Miroku. – Sesshoumaru disse da maneira mais calma possível. – Deixe que _eu_ ajudo meu _maninho_.

- Nani?! – Kagome e Miroku gritaram em uni som. Impossível. A palavra ajudar e Inu Yasha _**(N/A: No caso, não foi utilizada a palavra Inu Yasha, mas é isso que maninho quer dizer. Ò.Ó)**_ nunca estariam na mesma frase. O que… Ele pensava em fazer…?

Sesshoumaru calmamente dirigiu-se à mesa perto do sofá, pegando rapidamente um vaso antigo, ricamente trabalhado. Deveria ter custado um bom dinheiro. Pegou este e encaminhou-se agora à direção oposta, indo diretamente à Inu Yasha. Todos os seus passos foram acompanhados pelos atentos e assustados olhos de Kagome e Miroku. Este último resolveu finalmente se pronunciar, parecendo perceber o que o _amigo_ tinha em mente.

- Se-Sesshoumaru… Iie… - Miroku disse com medo da reação que o rapaz poderia ter. Medo confirmado, logo após ver os frios e dourados olhos de Sesshoumaru firmarem-se em si. Gelou, pareceu sentir milhares de facas perfurando seu corpo.

- Iie, o quê, Miroku? – perguntou ainda encarando-o friamente.

- Faça o que achar melhor. Eu te apoio! – disse correndo na direção de Kagome e escondendo-se atrás da garota.

Chegando à seu destino, Sesshoumaru finalmente virou, sem a menor cerimônia, o vaso de flores na cabeça de Inu Yasha, derramando nele toda e água contida neste. Imediatamente, Inu Yasha pareceu dar sinal de vida. Este mantinha os olhos freneticamente abertos, observando cada traço da face de Kagome, esta estava corada pela excessiva falta de _discrição _do rapaz. Inu Yasha deu um pulo, olhando para todos os lados e perguntando continuamente coisas sem sentido, como se acabasse de acordar de um pesadelo…

- O quê?! Como?! Onde?! Por quê?! Kagome! Agora estou totalmente convencido da sua inteira _falta_ de sanidade mental! Não pode fazer isso! – Inu Yasha gritava desesperadamente, ainda olhando para Kagome. Estava irritado e nem ao menos sabia o por que. Ou melhor, sabia muito bem o porque.

- O que eu não posso fazer? – Kagome perguntou beirando sarcasmo. Na verdade, estava mais sarcástica que Sesshoumaru. A convivência estava afetando-a demais…

- Namorar com _esse_ cara! – disse apontando para o irmão, que estava parado ao seu lado, com o vaso ainda em mãos e com a mesma expressão linda e fria de sempre.

- É claro que posso! Qual é o motivo? - perguntava sem se exceder.

- Ora… Ele… Ele… É o Sesshoumaru! – disse como a coisa mais óbvia que poderia afirmar.

- Ah, não me diga. Pensei que ele fosse o Tom Cruise! – falou o mais sarcástica possível.

- Está correndo perigo de vida perto dele!

Imediatamente, todos se viraram para Sesshoumaru, esse ainda estava parado. O máximo que fez foi arquear uma de suas sobrancelhas ao notar todos os olhares voltados para si.

- Está dizendo que corro perigo com _ele_? – perguntou, rindo alto logo depois.

Sesshoumaru arqueou duvidosamente a outra sobrancelha. Além de irritado com aquela conversa idiota e irritante, estava sendo insultado na sua própria casa, e o pior, ou melhor, talvez, na sua frente! Pelo menos saberia em quem descontar. E logo quem o insultava. Um louco que faz pegas na rua como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo, sem ao menos se preocupar com a própria segurança, ou a dos outros, e uma louca que fez um pacto traiçoeiro com ele para se vingar do louco dos pegas. _Os sujos_ falando do mal lavado. Queria saber a moral que tinham para falar dele… Pelo menos, o amigo pervertido de Inu Yasha tinha amor à própria vida. Não se metera na conversa…

- É verdade, Kagome-sama! É um perigo! – Ainda. Agora, tinha certeza de que todos não preservavam à própria vida.

- Yamete! Não falem assim do _meu_ Sesshoumaru! – Kagome defendeu à toda seu namorado.

- S-Seu?! – Inu Yasha gritou. – Seu Sesshoumaru?!

- Claro. – disse o mais calma possível. – _Meu_ Sesshoumaru. Afinal, estamos namorando agora, ne?

Kagome estava louca! "_Com certeza! O que é que vocês fizeram com ela?!" _**Nada, Inu Yasha.** "_Como assim nada?! Ela era normal até vocês aparecerem!"_ **Convenhamos… Ela nunca foi normal. "**_Ei! Eu 'tô escutando, sabia?!"_ **Ah, gomen na, Kagome-chan! Não foi nossa intenção… "**_Ah, então me chamam de louca e dizem que não foi a intenção de vocês?!"_ **É…** "_É isso aí, Kagome-sama!_ _Acaba com elas!_" **Cala a boca, Miroku!** "_Calem-se todos."_ **Arigatou, Sesshoumaru-sama!** "_Mandei se calarem."_ **Demo…** "_Schhh." _**Demo…** "_Schhh."_ **Sesshoumaru-sama! Somos as narradoras!** "_Ah. Prossigam." _

Ufa… Bem, voltando. Kagome não podia continuar com essa idéia idiota… "_Com certeza não!"_ **Yamete!** "_Cale-se, Inu Yasha! Deixe-a continuar!" _**Parem…** "_É isso aí, Kagome-sama!"_ **Parem…** "_Cale-se, Miroku! Deixe-a continuar…"_ **Calem-se…** "_Se vocês não pararem agora, elas vão ter que parar esta história por falta de personagens."_ Silêncio **E então?** "_E ainda diz que ele não representa perigo…_" **Inu Yasha?** "_Cof, cof. Minha garganta…"_ OK.

Bem… Kagome merecia algo bem melhor. É claro! Alguém como Sesshoumaru nunca a entenderia. Ela precisava de alguém assim. Alguém que a compreendesse, a ajudasse. Soubesse do que ela gosta. Alguém que pelo menos soubesse rir, divertido, inteligente (ok, não era tão necessário assim…). Alguém forte, corajoso, que gostasse de músicas legais, que fizesse pegas… Pegas?!

Ele… Ele estava _se_ descrevendo! Por que diabos Kagome teria que ficar com alguém como _ele_? Eles eram apenas… Amigos… Não que isso representasse algum obstáculo para eles. Ah!! Inu Yasha, no que é que você 'tá pensando?! A Kagome é a sua melhor amiga! Ou melhor, era. Não seria mais amigo dela, se por acaso ela não terminasse aquele namoro ridículo com o Sesshoumaru! Aquilo era ridículo!

- Inu Yasha?! – viu de repente aqueles indagadores olhos castanhos sobre si. Sempre sentiu algo por Kagome. Algo que sempre disse ser nada mais que amor de amigo.

Sua mãe, Izayoi, sempre dissera que ele e Kagome faziam um belo par. Sempre disse que eles acabariam juntos e ainda lhe deu um belo conselho antes de ir embora para a Inglaterra. Um conselho não seguido por ele, obviamente. Afinal, ele era Inu Yasha! Não seguiria conselho nenhum! Ainda mais um conselho denominado ridículo por ele.

Ela havia lhe dito que se ele continuasse trocando de namorada como trocava de meia, com certeza Kagome nunca lhe daria bola. Afinal, para quê seguir este conselho se ele ao menos a ama? É tão simples. Humpf! Ela teria uma boa surpresa ao voltar. O que ela mais temia como impossível aconteceu. Pelo menos acharia bom o tempo que ela tomaria de Sesshoumaru só perguntando todos os detalhes, como se apaixonaram, blá, blá, blá. Tinha nojo só de pensar nos dois juntos. Eca!

- Acorda, cara! – desta vez era Miroku. Será que ele estava tão absorto assim?

- O que você quer? Não sei se percebeu, mas estou muito bem acordado. – falou irritado, mas conseguiu se manter muito bem…

- Você está com mais um daqueles seus ataques de ciúmes-

Miroku não pôde nem terminar a frase. Foi puxa do bruscamente pelo colarinho da camisa por Inu Yasha. Ai, kami-sama! No que foi que ele se meteu? Onde estava com a cabeça quando decidiu morar com um bando de loucos? Bem… Ele não tinha tantas opções assim…

- Calma, amigo, amigo… - dizia fazendo um vagaroso movimento com as mãos, como se estivesse falando com um animal de estimação.

- Do que é que está me chamando, seu idiota?! – perguntou ainda mais irritado do que já estava. Só não colocava Miroku para fora, porque tinha alguma consideração por ele. Afinal de contas, ele ainda _era_ seu amigo. É. Era. Podia deixar essa afirmação de lado por alguns instantes.

- Inu Yasha! Deixe o Miroku em paz. – Kagome se pronunciava.

- Você não tem moral alguma para falar algo de mim, Kagome! – falou largando Miroku no chão e virando-se bruscamente para a garota.

- Ah! Nem você! Não venha falar de mim! – replicou a garota.

- Ah, é?

- É! Não é mentira o que o Miroku disse! Você sempre tem ciúmes de mim!

- Eu?! – falou apontando para si com cara de deboche. – E por que motivo eu teria ciúmes de você?! Você não é nada minha, é apenas minha amiga! Minha irmã agora, pelo que parece. – falou sarcasticamente.

- É. Talvez.

- Vamos embora, Kagome. – Sesshoumaru falou ainda sem emoção alguma, não pelo menos decifrável, em seu rosto. Será que não era óbvio que aquele baka tinha ciúmes dela? Claro. Ele estava apaixonado por ela e não dizia nada. Acabaria perdendo Kagome. Bem… Isso não era problema dele.

- É! Vá com ele! Vá com o seu namorado! – fez um movimento expansivo com as mãos, como se estivesse dizendo que ela poderia ir para qualquer lugar, menos àquela casa.

- Vou! É claro que eu vou!

- E o jogo? – ótimo comentário o de Miroku…

- Perdi a vontade. – Inu Yasha falou, olhando para Kagome.

- Marcamos outro dia, Miroku. Nada vai mudar. Tudo vai continuar como sempre fora. – disse Kagome, retribuindo o olhar lançado por Inu Yasha.

- É. Não existe motivo algum para se mudar algo. – completou Inu Yasha.

- Vamos, Sesshoumaru. – disse puxando ele para a porta, saindo logo em seguida, sem ao menos lançar um de seus olhares para Inu Yasha.

Inu Yasha sempre fora bastante ciumento. Arranjar algum namorado com alguém como Inu Yasha por perto era considerado algo impossível pela garota. Ameaçava todo homem que chegasse perto dela. Não teve sequer uma chance… Já dentro as casa, a situação não estava das melhores.

- Inu Yasha… 'Tá tudo bem…? – perguntou precariamente Miroku.

- Ah, claro! É claro que está tudo bem! – gritou ao lançar uma cadeira encima de Miroku, que se escondeu embaixo da mesa.

Francamente, ele ainda queria viver, tinha muita coisa pela frente. Sobrevivera à Sesshoumaru, sobreviveria à Inu Yasha também. Viu este sentar no sofá e colocar as mãos na cabeça, escondendo o rosto com as palmas das mãos e alguns fios de seus longos cabelos prateados. Nunca o vira tão irritado antes, e no fundo, sabia o porquê.

- Não sei por que está assim, Inu Yasha. – disse finalmente saindo de baixo da mesa.

- Assim como? – perguntou levantando a face, mostrando que ela estava vermelha de raiva. – Estou normal.

- Bem, este não é o seu normal. Sempre faz isso com a Kagome-sama, mas agora passou dos limites.

- Ela quem passou dos limites! Viu com quem ela está namorando?! Com o Sesshoumaru!

- É, eu sei. Mas não é a primeira vez que ela arranja um namorado.

- Poderia ser com qualquer um, mas foi logo com o Sesshoumaru!

- E qual é o problema, afinal? Não é a primeira vez que você fez uma coisa desse tipo. Você ameaçou o último namorado dela. Só não bateu nele porque a Kagome conseguiu te impedir.

-…

- Por que não fala logo a verdade?

- Não sei do que está falando. – fez-se de desentendido.

- O problema não é que ela esteja namorando o Sesshoumaru. Não importa com quem seja, Inu Yasha. Sempre vai fazer isso. Porque esse é o problema, ela estar com alguém.

- Não ligo para isso.

- Pois não é o que parece. Com esses ataques que tem… Gosta dela, Inu Yasha. Por que não admite mais uma vez que sua mãe estava certa?

Inu Yasha nada disse. Levantou-se do sofá e dirigiu-se à escada, subindo agilmente esta. Não poderia gostar de Kagome. Definitivamente _não_.

- Depois a gente se fala. – subiu as escadas e sumiu no meio do corredor, deixando Miroku sozinho na sala. Chegou rapidamente ao seu quarto, trancando a porta e jogando-se e sua cama. Fechou os olhos. Miroku não poderia ter razão. Iie.

- Não sinto nada por Kagome. Mas isso não quer dizer que ela vai ficar com o Sesshoumaru… - um sorriso maldoso passou por seus lábios. – Não é porque ele é o meu irmão que eu vou deixar para lá. Pelo contrário… É mais um motivo. Kagome não vai ficar com ninguém. _Ninguém_. – remexeu-se na cama, procurando uma posição mais confortável, já que com certeza passaria toda a tarde pensando num bom plano contra o novo _casalzinho_…

- Prepare-se, Kagome. Seu namoro não vai durar muito… Novamente.

A música que a Sango canta: Obez'yanka Nol, do T.A.T.U. No caso, falamos que é uma influência da Ayame porque ela é de descendência russa.

**.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.**

_Se gostarem dessa, recomendamos 'A Última Chance', por NAty-chan... Está em nossos autores favoritos... Kissu!_

_Matta ne._


	2. 2: Decisões

.--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--.

_**1 – " " –**Aspas e itálico: Pensamento._

_**2 – ** Carinha que eles tão fazendo._

_**3 **– N/A: Nota das autoras_

_**4** – Não copie nada deste fanfiction, seja original, crie tudo! Garantimos que vão adorar._

_**5 **– Kissu, boa leitura._

.--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--.

**-Natsu no Omoide-**

**- **

**Capítulo 2: Decisões. **

** -**

** -**

**Música:** No More Words**(Hamasaki Ayumi)**.

-

**No dia seguinte, em Yokohama:**

Uma jovem de longos, lisos, lindos e castanhos fios de cabelo, parecia procurar algo muito importante no centro da cidade de Yokohama. Eram 9:00 da manhã e precisava chegar logo à seu destino. Era sua principal meta agora. Depois se pensava no resto. Nunca fora boa mesmo em achar endereços, por mais fácil que isso parecesse. Não era por menos que achava estar meio _perdida_…

- Ah, com licença… - correu um pouco até alcançar um rapaz do outro lado da rua. Impressionantemente o único que lhe dera realmente atenção. – O senhor saberia me dizer onde fica a agência Kanojora?

- Infelizmente não... – disse aproximando-se dela. – Mas posso descobrir se sairmos mais tarde. – disse maliciosamente.

- Pode deixar que eu mesma descubro! – falou irritada. Será que não poderia ao menos pedir informações sem ser assediada? A manhã toda ouvira as mais bregas e ridículas cantadas dos mais idiotas e estranhos caras daquela cidade! Por que as coisas não poderiam ser normais?!!

**.--..--..--.**

**Em outro lugar de Yokohama, não muito longe dali…**

**- **

Uma garota de curtos cabelos castanhos andava apressadamente por mais uma daquelas longas e agitadas ruas. Estava feliz, aparentemente. Entrou rapidamente em um dos vários prédios dali, o mais alto talvez. E o mais bonito também, um prédio muito conhecido. O prédio do Jornal de Yokohama, onde seu _amigo_, Bankotsu, trabalhava.

- Ohayou, Tsuyo-chan! – Rin disse alegremente para a atendente do local. Eram grandes amigas, e normalmente, passavam o tempo conversando enquanto Bankotsu não saía do trabalho.

- Ohayou, Rin-chan! – disse retribuindo o sorriso da outra. – Nem precisa falar o que quer. _Ele_ já está acabando. Pode entrar.

- Arigatou, Tsuyo-chan. – disse afastando-se da amiga e entrando no elevador. – Ja ne!

- Ja ne! – respondeu e voltou novamente sua atenção ao computador à sua frente, digitando algo agilmente.

Já dentro do elevador, Rin esperou as portas se fecharem e apertou um dos botões, esperando pacientemente por sua chegada.

**.--..--..--.**

**Voltando à complicada vida de Yamada Sango…**

**- **

Após mais alguns minutos arrastados, andando desesperadamente pelas ruas à procura da bendita agência de modelos, e obviamente, sendo constantemente _assediada_ por mais e mais rapazes, Sango finalmente conseguiu chegar ao seu tão esperado destino. Entrou rapidamente no prédio, dirigindo-se à recepcionista assim que a avistou.

- Ohayou. Gostaria de me inscrever para o concurso.

- Preencha esta ficha, onegai. - disse educadamente, estendendo para Sango uma ficha pedindo todas as informações possíveis sobre ela.

- Arigatou. – pegou a ficha e sentou-se em uma das cadeiras, preenchendo-a ansiosamente.

Ah, estava nervosa. Tinha que ganhar, afinal, era o mínimo que poderia querer depois de passar tanto tempo procurando a agência. Como um lugar tão famoso poderia ser tão escondido? Acabou rapidamente de preencher a ficha e levantou-se, dirigindo-se novamente à recepcionista.

- Pronto. – disse, estendendo o papel preenchido à moça.

- Arigatou. Pode se dirigir à sala de espera, onegai? – apontou a sala e viu a garota ir até ela.

- Hai. – foi à tal sala, estancando na porta ao ver a quantidade de modelos lá dentro.

Rin estava certa. Não passavam de um bando de anoréxicas. Como conseguiam ser tão magras? Será que elas não comiam? Sentou-se em uma das cadeiras mais escondidas da sala, bem no canto da parede, ao perceber que exatamente _todas_ elas estavam agora olhando para si… Não eram assassinas, ne?

**.--..--..--.**

**De volta à central de jornalismo, Yamamoto Rin:**

**- **

Rin andava pelos corredores, parecia procurar alguma coisa. Parou instantaneamente ao encontrar o que tanto esperava. O telejornal estava acabando naquele momento e Bankotsu estava lá, desejando boa noite ao público. Sorriu abertamente ao ver o rapaz. Este fez o mesmo, lançando para ela um sorriso de comercial de pasta dental. Este pequeno ato fez algumas ajudantes desmaiarem, além de arrancar suspiros arrastados de algumas mulheres ali e mais um homem (?). _**(N/A: Quem será ele?).**_ Aparentemente, ele não percebeu o que acabara de acontecer, nem a garota à sua frente. Levantou-se e foi até a amiga, passando por todas as mulheres da sala. Do cara estranho também…

- Ohayou, Rin! – disse abraçando a garota.

- Ohayou, Ban! – sorriu mais abertamente ainda, sem ao menos notar os olhares estreitados e assustadores que lhe foram lançados.

- Bem, Bankotsu-san. Queria que ficasse aqui… - disse a produtora ao rapaz, recebendo um olhar interrogativamente mortal de Rin. Como assim ela queria que ele ficasse lá?! – Er… É que terá uma reunião daqui a pouco e exigem sua presença… - tratou de se explicar rapidamente. Não que a idéia maliciosa de passar um tempo com Bankotsu não tivesse passado por sua cabeça… Viu o olhar da garota se transformar em algo mais doce, mas ainda assim, não perdendo o ar esquartejador…

- Estarei lá. Vou para minha sala agora. – disse Bankotsu, puxando a amiga para longe de sua produtora…

**.--..--..--.**

**E uma das salas da agência Kanojora, Yamada Sango:**

**- **

- Kikyou-sama? – uma jovem falou.

- Hai, Hitomi… - uma moça de longos, lisos e sedosos cabelos negros respondeu ao chamado. O vestido branco se confundia com sua pele…_**(N/A: Que mal gosto . )**_.

- Tem certeza que este concurso dará certo? - perguntou com um tom preocupado…

- Claro. Precisamos de caras novas. O mundo pede mudanças, Hitomi. – disse sorrindo e virando sua cadeira giratória para a garota. Passara algum tempo olhando a bela vista da cidade pela sua janela.

- Concordo. Mas tenho que dizer que muitas delas, a maioria até, não são profissionais.

- Minha querida, estamos procurando modelos fotográficas. Elas não vão falar nem fazer mais nada. Vão apenas seguir as ordens do fotógrafo. Será que uma pessoa precisa ser profissional para posar para uma câmera? – perguntou sarcasticamente.

- O.K. Já que diz… - disse vencida. Saiu da sala de sua chefa e foi até a sala de espera, pegando o papel com os nomes e chamando a próxima concorrente. – Yamada Sango. – viu uma garota encolhida entre as paredes levantar o rosto e ir até ela. Andava se abraçando. Será que estava com frio? Levou-a até a sala de Kikyou, abrindo a porta e deixando-a entrar.

- Ohayou. - disse Sango à mulher à sua frente.

- Ohayou. Sente-se. – disse, apontando para uma das cadeiras à sua frente. A garota obedeceu-a rapidamente. - Bem… É nova no ramo… - disse estudando a ficha de Sango. – Apenas dois anos…

- É pouco, mas tenho muita experiência. Vim de uma grande agência.

- Sim, estou vendo. Acha que tem experiência o suficiente para pousar em nossa revista? – Perguntou francamente, deixando a ficha de lado e olhando para a garota.

- Hai. – disse sinceramente. Podem até chamá-la de convencida depois…

- Estive olhando as outras fichas e… Todas estão no mesmo… _Barco_ que você. A única diferença é a fisionomia.

- É, eu vi. – disse arregalando os olhos. – Mas elas são muito magricelas. De acordo com o padrão mundial de beleza, eu estou nas medidas ideais. Posso garantir. - disse apontando para a ficha.

- Nem preciso olhar para a ficha. Você mostra isso. – se levantou. – Sabe… Você tem a cara da nossa revista. Está contratada.

- O.O Ah… Já? – perguntou surpresa.

- Hai. – disse naturalmente.

- Não vai ao menos ver as outras?

- Iie. – sentou-se novamente. – Muitas já vieram aqui, e lá fora a situação não está muito diferente. u.u Tenho certeza de que você é o melhor que temos.

- Arigatou. - disse levantando-se e apertando a mão da mulher. – Não irá se arrepender. – disse alegremente.

- Eu sei. Nunca me arrependo. – disse convencidamente. _**(N/A: hahah o.O).**_

- -.-'. Bem… Que bom.

- Então, aqui estão os papéis. – tirou um maço de papéis de dentro de uma gaveta, e colocou-os encima da mesa.

- A senhora guarda estes papéis aqui? – perguntou Sango abismada.

- Primeiro: senhorita. Segundo: Qual o problema?

- Não sei, mas… Isso não deveria ficar com um advogado, não?

- Isso é apenas uma parte dos papéis, a parte que menos importa. Vou tratar de dispensar as outras e chamar o meu advogado. Logo ele trará os reais e importantes papéis.

- Ah… - fez-se de entendida.

- Não se preocupe. Não vou passar a perna em você.

- Ah… Claro. Onde devo assinar? – perguntou já levando a caneta ao local apontado pela mulher. É claro, não sem antes ler o que dizia o tal contrato, ou qualquer coisa que fosse aquilo.

**.--..--..--. **

**No escritório de Bankotsu:**

Enquanto Sango escutava as idéias convencidas de Kikyou, Rin e Bankotsu entravam no escritório do rapaz, na tentativa falha de Bankotsu se livrar da produtora.

- Estava com saudades… - Bankotsu disse fazendo uma careta.

- Eu também. – disse imitando a careta dele. – Mas parece que você gosta mais do seu trabalho do que de nós…

- Huh. – mostrou um meio sorriso. – Sabe que deixaria de trabalhar por vocês… Mas também sabe que estou trabalhando mais do que deveria para garantir minha vaga em Tokyo.

- Sei disso… - pára de falar, levantando a cabeça e olhando nos olhos dele. – Mas… - começa a caminhar pela sala.

– Preciso conversar com você.

- O que foi? – perguntou preocupado.

- Nem precisa se preocupar. Sabe daquele concurso de uma agência de modelos? – virou-se para ele.

- Da agência Kanojora, se não me engano? Minha produtora vive falando sobre ele…

- Isso mesmo. E voltando ao assunto _a sua produtora_, fique sabendo que não fui com a cara dela u.ú. – disse encostando-se na mesa.

- Ah… Por quê? – deixou um sorriso bobo passar por seus lábios.

- Nossa, nem pra fingir que ela 'tava dando em cima de você, ne? Ela é péssima! - disse com um tom divertido.

- Rin… Sabe que haverá uma reunião. Ela tinha que me chamar.

- Eu sei. Não precisa me explicar nada. Mas… - Virou-se novamente para ele. – Voltando ao assunto… - viu ele girar os olhos. – Não adianta de nada fazer careta, mocinho.

- Fale logo o que quer. – disse divertidamente. Já estava acostumado com aquilo, Rin ficava emburrada com praticamente nada. - O que aconteceu com o _tal_ concurso? – continuou.

- A Sango se inscreveu. – disse apoiando os braços na mesa e se impulsionando para frente.

- Que bom. Espero que ela ganhe. – disse sinceramente.

- E ela me chamou para ser a acompanhante dela! – disse sorrindo.

- Então vou rezar para que ela perca.

- Bankotsu! – repreendeu com o amigo.

- Pode ir tirando essa idéia da sua cabecinha. – disse tocando no nariz dela. – Você não vai para Tokyo.

- Ah. Esqueci de dizer... que já aceitei. – se fez de tonta.

- Não tem problema. – disse sentando na sua cadeira giratória e colocando os braços atrás da cabeça. – É só dizer para ela que o _seu_ amigão não deixou e que _infelizmente_ você não poderá ir.

- Mas eu quero ir. – falou séria, encarando o rapaz, que parecia não entender direito a situação. – E você é meu amigo, não o meu pai.

- Não está falando sério, está? – disse, voltando rapidamente à sua postura normal.

- Parece que estou brincando? – Arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Não acredito que está com essa bobagem na cabeça.

- Bobagem? Bobagem?! – disse impulsionando o corpo cada vez mais para frente. – Isso não é nenhuma bobagem!

- Para mim é. – disse voltando sua atenção para a vista lá fora.

- Ah, que bom saber disso. Então ficarei feliz em saber que desistirá do seu emprego em Tokyo. - disse sorrindo. Falsamente, é claro.

- Do que é que você está falando? – Virou-se novamente para ela.

- Se ir para Tokyo não é nada demais, não haverá problema algum em deixar aquele emprego de lado…

- É claro que não. Estamos falando de emprego, Rin. É diferente.

- E qual é a diferença, afinal? Seria muito mais fácil para mim arranjar um emprego por lá.

- Para mim, as probabilidades são as mesmas. Você deveria ficar aqui e tentar alguma coisa. Já que se formou aqui e Yokohama, as chances podem até mesmo ser maiores.

- Mas para mim não são! Ban… Sabe que sempre quis isso. Sempre quis ir para lá. Pra que brigar por isso agora?

-… - calou-se por um momento. Realmente… Sabia o quanto ela queria ir para lá… Seria… Egoísmo demais… - E sempre soube o que penso a respeito disso.

- É… - sorriu tristemente. – Não sei por que estou surpresa… - disse indo até a porta. – Nunca pude contar com você, ne?

- Não diga isso. – disse tentando se acalmar. – Sempre pôde contar comigo. Não poderia adiar esta viagem?

- Adiar?! Para quê?! Por quanto tempo, Bankotsu?! – disse sarcasticamente. – Até você conseguir um emprego lá? Acha que eu posso ser um obstáculo? Que posso roubar o emprego de você?

- … Obstáculo…?

- … Conversamos depois.

Foi o que disse antes de abrir a porta e dar de cara com a produtora, esta com certeza estava prestes a bater na porta, pois estava com o punho fechado e levantado. Além do quê, estava com um sorriso, na opinião de Rin, retardado demais… _**(N/A: Olha quem fala xDD)**_

- Ah… Estou atrapalhando alguma coisa? – perguntou hesitantemente ao ver Bankotsu apoiado em sua mesa, com a cabeça abaixada e Rin saindo da sala sem nem ao menos olhar para ele.

Rin nada disse, o máximo que pôde fazer foi dar um sorriso vitorioso. Um sorriso, na opinião da produtora, assassino demais… Rin saiu da sala, passando pela mulher e não falando com seu _amigo_… Ainda hesitando, a produtora entrou na sala, cautelosamente, olhando bem para todos os lados e baixando o rosto para perto de Bankotsu, temendo o que ele poderia fazer.

– Ah… Tudo bem…? – perguntou tentando manter a voz alegre.

- Parece que está tudo bem?!! – Bankotsu gritou totalmente alterado . Ela era cega ou algo do tipo?!

Ela não disse nada, apenas recuou um pouco, temendo ainda mais a reação dele. Nunca o vira tãodescontrolado. O que será que realmente aconteceu…?

-… - levantou vagarosamente a cabeça, olhando para a mulher à sua frente. Quase… - Gomen na… Não aconteceu nada. – disse forçando um sorriso.

- Claro. – fugiu do assunto. – Bem, só vim aqui para avisar que a reunião vai começar…

- Arigatou. - disse sorrindo, um sorriso, mais uma vez, falso. Não poderia sorrir verdadeiramente após uma briga daquelas com Rin… Nunca. _Nunca_ brigaram.

- Não se atrase. – disse à ele, saindo logo em seguida. Bankotsu até poderia dizer que tudo estava bem, mas podia ver que não estava… Fechou a porta, deixando dentro da sala um Bankotsu irritado, preocupado e pensativo…

**.--..--..--.**

**Fora do prédio, Yamamoto Rin:**

**- **

Rin continuava seu caminho, sem se importar muito com as pessoas e obstáculos à sua frente. Era impressionante como as coisas podem mudar tão repentinamente. Numa hora, tudo estava bem. Estavam conversando animadamente, como sempre faziam… E depois… Uma briga. A primeira briga em anos de amizade… Pelo menos de uma coisa tinha certeza, os dois não estavam tão juntos como antes.

Desde que Bankotsu colocara na cabeça que conseguiria de qualquer maneira o emprego em Tokyo começou despercebidamente a se afastar dela. Não se viam há dias… Não poderia simplesmente chegar para ela e exigir que mude seus planos. Não! Não falava tanto por si, poderia ir à Tokyo no momento que quisesse, mas por Sango… Não a deixaria sozinha neste momento. Logo agora, que estaria começando sua carreira… Quer dizer… Se conseguisse…

Além do quê, teria que começar a trabalhar. Que lugar seria melhor que Tokyo? Poderia até não conseguir, mas o que custava tentar? Não desistiria tão fácil dessa idéia que tivera. Como todos diziam, era uma verdadeira cabeça dura e, definitivamente, _não_ existia meio termo. Ou ela iria, ou não iria. E já estava decidido…

Caminhou até a estação de metrô. Não tinha certeza se Sango estaria mesmo em casa. Não… Não estaria. Levando em consideração a _quantidade_ de garotas que estariam na agência…

Foi tirada repentinamente de seus pensamentos por um empurrão de algum idiota, que com certeza, não sabia pedir desculpas. Pelo menos serviu de alguma coisa. Pôde ver que o metrô acabava de chegar. Com certeza não o veria, estava tão absorta em pensamentos… Entrou rapidamente no metrô, sentando em uma poltrona qualquer, bem no fundo, de preferência. Fechou os olhos e começou a pensar _**(N/A: Na morte da bezerra…xD) **_em sua vida, esperando pacientemente pela chegada à sua estação…

**.--..--..--.**

**Em algum lugar de Tokyo:**

**- **

Duas pessoas estavam esparramadas no sofá da sala, assistindo à um filme qualquer. O clima não estava muito agradável. Seus nomes? Inu Yasha e Miroku. Não tinham mesmo o que fazer…_**(N/A: Força de expressão. Poderiam procurar um emprego, por exemplo… Ù.Ú)**_.

Miroku não pensava em muita coisa, o que era normal… Estava mais preocupado em ver as mulheres do filme. Já Inu Yasha, pensava em diversos planos malignos para separar Sesshoumaru e Kagome. Do mesmo jeito que já acabara com diversos namoros de Kagome, também acabaria com aquela palhaçada. Não seria diferente. Mas tinha certeza de uma coisa, Sesshoumaru não estava muito… _Animado_ com o namoro. _**(N/A: Mas ele não fica animado com nada mesmo...)**_

Mas até uma pessoa como Sesshoumaru mudaria com isso. Bem, era o que passava por sua cabeça. Tinha certas dúvidas sobre isso, Sesshoumaru parecia mesmo vir de outro planeta, Chutaria até Plutão se ainda fosse um planeta, já que o mesmo tinha quase a metade de frieza que o Sesshoumaru _**(Obs.: Ninguém conseguia sobreviver em Plutão.)**_… Além do quê, não pareciam nem um pouco apaixonados. Eles sequer se olhavam! Era o que observava, já que não falava mais com Kagome. Ela agora era sua inimiga. Mas… Será que era realmente o certo a fazer?

De um jeito ou de outro, teria sua pequena _vingança_… Kagome se arrependeria por ter se relacionado com seu _adorável maninho_. Mas afinal, por que estava tão afetado? Tinha certeza, eu disse _certeza_, que não sentia nada mais uma vez, eu disse _nada_, por ela. Eram praticamente irmãos. É. Os dois eram. Mas Sesshoumaru não pareceu se importar com esse pequeno detalhe. Ninguém brincava com ele! Ninguém… Nani? Brincar?

- Inu Yasha!! – gritava Miroku pela terceira vez. No que é que Inu Yasha pensava tanto?

- O que é?! – perguntou irritado. Nossa… Depois que ficou sabendo do tal namoro, estava mais emburrado e irritante que normal. Isso por que Miroku pensou que era praticamente impossível ele ficar mais irritante…

- O que é que você tem, cara?

- Nada que seja da sua conta! – gritou, prensando os braços na frente do corpo.

- Inu Yasha… Você está quebrando uma tradição de anos! – disse pasmo.

- Do que é que você 'tá falando? – disse serenamente.

Miroku era do tipo de pessoa que começava uma conversa e do nada começava outra, não terminando nunca a primeira e nem as outras… _**(N/A: Experiência própria, e podemos confirmar uma coisa: é um saco! Até hoje não sabemos o que essa "pessoa indeterminada", já que ela não pode ter seu nome divulgado, quis nos dizer. Estamos falando de uma conversa de anos… O.O).**_

- Como assim do que é que eu 'tô falando?! – levantou-se rapidamente do sofá. - Olha pra TV, olha! – disse puxando o rosto do rapaz para frente, sem ligar para a resistência deste.

- Me solta!! - disse empurrando Miroku para longe, infelizmente sem contar que este não o soltaria e caindo no chão com ele.

Infelizmente também, no mesmo momento, uma pessoa descia calmamente os degraus da escada, ficando meio surpreso com a cena à sua frente. Ah… Agora entendia por que Inu Yasha não se declarava para Kagome. Mas que falta de vergonha! Não poderia ficar se agarrando fora de casa?

-… - Sesshoumaru chegou perto dos dois, olhando severamente para eles. Inu Yasha percebeu o irmão e levantou-se rapidamente. Já esperava ouvir os blá, blá, blás de Sesshoumaru, mas o que ouviu foi algo bem diferente do que esperava. - Por que não se agarram lá fora? – perguntou de uma vez.

- Hã?! – Inu Yasha perguntou assustado. Arregalou os olhos ao perceber o verdadeiro sentido da pergunta… - Não é nada do que está pensando, Sesshoumaru!

- Com certeza não. – disse sem dar muito crédito ao irmão. Afinal, não podia acreditar muito no que ele dizia… - É por isso que nunca quis nada com Kagome.

- Hã?! – arregalou mais os olhos. – Eu nunca quis nada com ela porque a considerava uma irmã!! Ao contrário de você, ne?

-… - nada falou, só balançou negativamente a cabeça em sinal de contradição e foi embora, escutando apenas uma parte do que acha que Inu Yasha queria lhe dizer. Não estava muito preocupado em escutá-lo.

- Não conte nada. - Foi o que disse antes de Sesshoumaru bater a porta praticamente na sua cara.

Ah, kami-sama! Será que ele contaria para Kagome? Mas porque estava tão preocupado? Aquilo tinha sido apenas um mal entendido, não deveria se preocupar com nada. Mas… E se ela acreditasse e pensasse que ele e Miroku… Não! Nunca!

- Nossa, Inu Yasha… Parece que o Sesshoumaru entendeu tudo errado, cara. – disse Miroku coçando um lado da cabeça.

Inu Yasha virou-se vagarosamente para ele, lançando-lhe um olhar assassino. Miroku nada fez e continuou a conversa de antes…

- Bem… Continuando, estamos assistindo _American Pie_ pela 98ª vez. Juramos que veríamos até a 100ª vez e você nem 'tá prestando atenção! Está descumprindo as regras!

Inu Yasha continuou calado, virando-se agora para a escada e subindo mais uma vez para seu quarto. Ótimo! Agora sua vida estava uma verdadeira burrada!

- Inu Yasha? Inu Yasha!! – Miroku gritou ao ver o amigo subir as escadas. – Por quê? – perguntou para si. – Por quê?!! – gritou, levantando os braços para o alto e caindo de joelhos no chão.

**.--..--..--.**

**Longe dali, em Osaka:**

**- **

Bem longe dos problemas de Inu Yasha, duas pessoas também se destacavam (_**N/A: Ou amavam?)**_. Estavam neste momento em uma escavação numa dessas ruínas. Uma garota abina, talvez mais branca que Kikyou, com roupa também branca e olhar vazio e sem emoção visível e um rapaz de aspecto inteligente e físico forte e definido, também de branco, e ao contrário de sua companheira, um olhar com muita expressão, preocupação neste momento.

- Suikotsu! Eu estou falando sério! - disse para o rapaz à sua frente, que parecia estar mais preocupado com o trabalho.

- O que você quer, Kanna? – disse desviando sua atenção da escavação para a garota. – Não vê que estou ocupado?

- Só preciso que me responda de uma vez, quando é que vamos para Tokyo!?

- Por que está tão interessada em ir para lá?

- Se nós formos mesmo, é melhor olharmos tudo. Conheço você. Deixa tudo para última hora!

- Não vai demorar. Amanhã nós iremos para Yokohama e quando terminarmos a escavação de lá, vamos para Tokyo.

- Sério?! – perguntou empolgada.

- É. – disse simplesmente. – Mas só vamos se acabarmos com isso.

- Claro! Deixa eu te ajudar!?

- Ah, Kanna! Fique longe, não mexa aí! – gritou para a namorada, mas já era tarde. Todo o teto de terra que estava em cima deles desabou. Tudo ficou na mais completa escuridão e silêncio.

- Cof, cof. – Kanna começou a tossir, tentando se limpar de toda aquela poeira.

-… - Suikotsu não falou nada, ficou olhando para a namorada, ou pelo menos para o que achava que era sua namorada…

- Ah… Hahah. – tentou limpar sua barra. Mas não pareceu surtir muito efeito… - Gomen na, Sui…

- Agora é que vamos demorar mesmo… - Falou saindo de lá e ajudando sua namorada e se limpar. – Omedetou, Kanna. – disse sarcasticamente.

- Ah! Todo mundo erra! – falou irritada.

-… Principalmente você.

**.--..--..--.**

**Longe dali, na base da Marinha de Yokohama:**

**- **

Na base da Marinha de Yokohama, todos os soldados estavam numa única fila, esperando pacientemente para serem chamados, a fim de talvez, levarem uma medalha. E mais uma vez, o que sempre se destacava foi chamado, dando um passo para frente.

- Yamada Kohaku! – gritou o Almirante, vendo logo após o rapaz dar um passo para frente, pronto para receber sua congratulação.

- Arigatou. – disse Kohaku, recebendo a medalha logo em seguida. Sempre se esforçara para ser o melhor. Era isso que seus pais queriam. Além o que, queria impressionar uma pessoa…

- Como já sabem, daqui há menos de um mês todos poderão voltar à suas casas. – disse o sargento às soldados.

- Hai! – foi a resposta alta e em bom tom dos outros.

- Descansar! – gritou o Almirante, e logo em seguida, após uma continência, todos se retiraram de lá, inclusive Kohaku.

Mas este estava mais perdido, desculpem a comparação, do que cego em tiroteio _**(N/A: Gomen na, não achamos uma comparação que prestasse… . )**_Ah, Rin… Desde pequeno era apaixonado por ela… Infelizmente nunca tivera coragem suficiente para declarar-se. Mas agora, era diferente. Não perderia mais tempo, com toda a certeza, se declararia para ela. O máximo que poderia acontecer era receber um fora. Isso não estava ajudando muito…

Só de pensar que poderia não ter seus sentimentos correspondidos fazia com que a idéia de desistir rondasse sua cabeça… Mas uma coisa que aprendeu na Marinha era: Não desistir. Jamais. Principalmente se a vida de alguém depende disso. Principalmente, se a _sua_ vida depende disso. E tinha _certeza_ de que _sua_ vida dependia disso. Dependia _dela_… Da Rin.

Além disso, estava ansioso para rever seus pais, sua irmã Sango… Foi até seu quarto arrumar suas coisas, deitou-se na cama e fechou os olhos, pensando no dia em que finalmente, ele e _ela_ estariam juntos. Para sempre…

.--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--.

_E aí? Gostaram do Cap?? Malz a demora é que a gente posta mais ou menos uma vez por mês sabe... O vestibular é esse ano e a gente não tem muito tempo pra escrever... Mas os outros caps já tão prontos ! _

_Reviews:_

**Kagome Juju se Assis:** Que bom que gostou . A gente é meio nova potr aqui num repara não, tá?? Se vc riunesse espera até chagar nas corridas!! xDD Arigatou pelo primeiro Review!!! Kisu!

**Naty sama:** Vamos continuar agora mesmo! Arigatou pelo review tbm! esperamos que gostem desse Cap o/ Kisu!

-----xXx-------------xXx---------------xXx------------xXx

_Aqui tá o vocabuláro qualquer dúvida... Não possui exatamente as palavras do Capa. Mas esse é provisório com as palavras que mais usamos._

_Kisu! Matta ne!_

--------------------------

**Vocabulário:**

Ai: Amor.

Aishiteru: Eu te amo.

Aniki: Irmão (mais velho).

Arigatou / Arigatou Gozaimasu: Obrigado / Muito obrigado.

Chobits: Fofinho, bonitinho.

Demo: mas...

Domo: Oi.

Doushite: Por quê?

Doo itashimashite: De nada, não há de quê.

Gomen nasai / Gomen na / Gomen ne / Gomen: Desculpe-me.

Hai: Sim.

Hentai: Tarado, pervertido, depravado.

Iie: Não.

Itadakimasu: Agradeço a quem fez esta comida.

Itekimasu: Estou saindo. (de casa)

Iterashai: equivalente à 'Vá com Deus' ou 'tenha um bom dia' se diz quando alguém sai de casa.

Kawaii: Fofinho, bonitinho.

Koban wa: Boa noite.

Konnichi wa: Boa tarde, oi.

Kuso: Droga!

Ohayoo / Ohayoo Gosaimasu: Bom dia

Okaa-san: Mamãe.

Okaeri nasai/ Okaeri: Bem-vindo(a) de volta.

Okagesamade!: Graças a Deus!

Onii-san / Nii-san: Mano (mais velho).

Otoo-san: Papai.

Sugoi: Maravilhoso, incrível.

Tadaima: Cheguei. (em casa)

Yo: Oi.


	3. 3: Tarde demais Será?

**CAKE, CAKE, CAKE!!**

**Ontem foi o niver do Honey-senpai(OHS)... Omedetou!! **

.--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--.

_Yo! CAP 3 aqui pra qum tava esperando! --_

_Esperamos que gostem! Próximo CAP vai ser chei de novidades, okay? Enquetes, um provavel COMBO Páscoa... Depois explicamos tudo direitinho!_

_Matta ne!! o/ _

.--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--.

_**1 – " " –**Aspas e itálico: Pensamento._

_**2 – ** Carinha que eles tão fazendo._

_**3 **– N/A: Nota das autoras_

_**4** – Não copie nada deste fanfiction, seja original, crie tudo! Garantimos que vão adorar._

_**5 **– Kissu, boa leitura._

.--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--.

-

**.:-Natsu no Omoide-**

**- **

**Capítulo 3: Tarde demais. Será…?**

**-**

**- **

**Música:** Come As You Are **(Nirvana)**

**- **

**Yokohama, Yamamoto Rin:**

**- **

Enquanto o dia passa rapidamente para alguns, uma determinada garota mal pode esperar para o mesmo acabar… Yamada Sango acabara de chegar a sua casa. Ah! Estava tão feliz! Finalmente conseguira alguma coisa. Rin e Ayame ficariam tão felizes em saber que iriam para Tokyo… E seus pais? Estariam tão orgulhosos! Afinal, não só Kohaku, seu irmão mais novo, conseguiria se destacar em tudo. Ela também merecia, afinal!

- Tadaima! – Sango gritou alegremente. Nem tão cedo conseguiriam tirar sua alegria.

- Nossa… - disse Rin, saindo rapidamente da cozinha, onde preparava alguma coisa para comer. Marcara de se encontrar com Sango na casa da garota para conversarem sobre o dia de cada uma. Era comum fazerem isso…_**(N/A: Até parece que ela mora lá também xD)**_- O que foi que aconteceu? – ainda estava triste, mas com certeza não queria preocupar Sango. Tentou disfarçar o máximo possível seu tom, mas infelizmente esqueceu que era uma péssima atriz…

- Nossa… O que foi, Rin-chan? – disse sentando-se no sofá, puxando a amiga para se sentar também. Queria saber de absolutamente_tudo_ o que acontecera.

- Não é nada, Sango-chan. – disse levantando. – Mas, porque é que você está tão alegre? Foi tão bom assim?

- Pode voltar. – disse puxando a garota novamente. - Você vai me contar exatamente o que aconteceu.

- Para que saber, Sango? – perguntou desanimada. – Não quero estragar a sua felicidade…

- Vou ficar triste se você não me contar… - disse fazendo biquinho.

- Hehe. – riu um pouco. Só mesmo Sango para conseguir aquilo… - É o Bankotsu…

- O que foi que ele fez para você?! – disse se levantando de vez. Quando Rin e Bankotsu se tornaram amigos, Sango deu um aviso ao rapaz. Se fizesse Rin sofrer, não teria nem idéia do que aconteceria com ele. Apenas poderia saber que nunca mais o veriam…

- Nada… - disse mais tristemente ainda. – Ele só não quer que eu vá para Tokyo.

- Como assim não quer? – já estava mais calma. Primeiramente, ele não é nada mais que um amigo para decidir as coisas por ela. Mas de um jeito ou de outro, sabia desde o começo que Bankotsu gostava dela, e que não aprovava que Rin ficasse muito tempo longe dele.

- Ele disse que é uma bobagem! Que eu não preciso ir para lá! – já estava mostrando sua irritação.

- Não me diga que… - olhou assustadoramente para a amiga. – Que vocês brigaram?!

-… - não entendeu muito bem o porquê daquela careta toda, mas recuou um pouco. Sango era assustadora quando queria. E quando não queria também…

- Brigaram?!! – insistiu, já que não obteve resposta.

- Bem… - se levantou e começou a andar pela casa. – Aquilo não pode ser chamado de briga, mas… Se você considera…

Sango caiu pesadamente no sofá. Desde que Rin e Bankotsu se conheciam, nunca, eu disse NUNCA brigaram. _Nunca_! E agora… Por causa de uma bobagem… Sempre dissera para Ayame que eles nunca brigariam, que eram o _casal_ perfeito… Kuso! Perdera a aposta com Ayame! _**(N/A: A gente vai ter que ficar com uma parte dos lucros, Aya que se prepare u.ú)**_

- Não acredito nisso! – gritou.

- Ora, Sango-chan… Não fique assim. – tentou acalmar a garota. – Eu tenho certeza de que tudo vai-

- Onde é que eu vou arranjar dinheiro para pagar a aposta?! Eu odeio perder! ù.ú - cruzou os braços mostrando irritação.

- Hã? – perguntou sem entender o que a amiga queria dizer. Aposta…? Que aposta?! – Do que é que você 'tá falando, Sango?!

Sango parou instintivamente de falar, estava pressentindo o perigo bem ao lado… É… Rin não sabia da aposta. Kami-sama, que tipo de amiga ela era?! Estava mais preocupada com a aposta do que com a própria Rin!!

- Não é nada, Rin-chan… - disse sorrindo. Bem… Mas odiava perder.

- Você vai me contar direitinho de que aposta você 'tá falando!

- É uma aposta de trabalho, é bobagem. - disse balançando as mãos em frente ao corpo. Ela não precisava saber, ne? _**(N/A: Mas nós sabemos… ¬¬' ).**_

- Sei… - disse estreitando os olhos. – Mas não importa! Eu vou para Tokyo e está resolvido!

**Cri, cri… **Era só o que elas conseguiam ouvir. Ok, se não for possível decifrar essa onomatopéia, é mais ou menos o barulho que o grilo faz quando ta escurecendo... Não, não moramos no interior ¬¬'. Um silêncio horrível se formou na sala. Uma bola de feno rolou por ali. Claro, até Rin se intrometer de novo…

- É lógico, se você ganhar o concurso.

- Então pode ir se preparando, amiga! – falou alegremente.

- Nossa! Foi tão bom assim?

- Estou contratada! – disse sorrindo e abrindo os braços. _**(N/A: Sabem quando uma pessoa fala "Tcharam!" e abre os braços? Pronto, é mais ou menos isso… o.O Não, não é propaganda o 'Hiper Bompreço' xDD)**_.

Rin nada fez, apenas colocou uma mecha de seu cabelo que acabara de cair em seu rosto para trás da orelha. Não fez nada!

– Eu fui contratada! - disse novamente, desta vez, já estava com os braços abertos.

Rin não fez nada, como da outra vez. O máximo que Sango pôde fazer fora fechar absolutamente a cara. Por que diabos Rin nem a cumprimentara?!

– O que você tem, afinal?! – perguntou irritada. – Não vai comemorar comigo?!

- Sango, acho que você está confundindo as coisas. – disse como se estivesse explicando a lição para uma criança.

- Você apenas se inscreveu, não foi contratada.

- Está enganada, Rin. Eu _fui_ contratada. – falou convincentemente. – Kikyou-sama _me_ contratou.

-… - Rin olhou para a amiga, não dando muito crédito à ela. Sempre dissera para Sango que ela acabaria caduca… Parece que ela não quis esperar muito.

- Rin-chan, pela última vez. – disse entre dentes. – Eu fui contratada! Kikyou-sama disse que _com certeza_**eu** era o _melhor_ que poderia encontrar por lá. Você precisava ver, Rin-chan! Elas eram esqueléticas! – falou euforicamente.

- Vocês 'tá falando sério? – perguntou arqueando uma de suas sobrancelhas. – Não 'tá brincando, nem se enganou?

- Por que acha que eu estou tão feliz? – perguntou sorrindo.

- AH!!! – gritou, correndo para abraçar a amiga. Estava feliz também, principalmente por Sango. Trabalhara tanto para entrar nessa vida de modelo… Merecia isso e muito mais. – Omedetou, Sango-chan!

- Arigatou, Rin-chan! – disse pulando, logo depois da amiga a soltar. Ah!! Tudo estava dando tão certo! Só teria agora que encontrar o príncipe dos seus sonhos… Mas sendo rica e bonita, hahahahah, era a coisa mais fácil do mundo!

- E então? Quando vamos? – perguntou eufórica.

- Amanhã! – respondeu rapidamente.

- Ah. Ah… - parou de pular e fez o sorriso contido em seu rosto desaparecer vagarosamente.

- Doush'ta no, Rin-chan? – perguntou preocupada.

- Mas… e o Bankotsu?

- Vai falar com ele. - disse naturalmente.

- Mas… Depois da nossa briga… Eu… - Disse remexendo nervosamente as mãos.

- É. Eu sei. Mas… - deu a volta pelo sofá e se apoiou neste. – Saindo totalmente do assunto Rin e Bankotsu. – viu Rin mudar o ângulo da cabeça. – Tem certeza de que quer mesmo ser jornalista?

- Ah, não, de novo não! - disse, revirando os olhos.

- Ah, Rin-chan! Aceita essa proposta! Além o que, seria mais um motivo para você ir para Tokyo! Bankotsu não poderia te impedir.

- Ele não vai me impedir, Sango. ¬¬'

- Sei… Só quero ver quando ele vier falar com você. – disse desacreditando na amiga.

- Você… Acha mesmo que ele vem? – perguntou preocupadamente. – Não acha que ele está com raiva de mim…?

- É claro que ele vem. – respondeu sinceramente. – Não vai deixar essa conversa passar em branco, Rin-chan.

-… Espero.

- OK, mas, por kami-sama, para de pensar nisso! Olha, daqui a pouco você tem que ir para sua casa e arrumar a sua mala. O metrô sai às 10:30 da manhã. Não podemos nos atrasar.

- Humhum. – confirmou com a cabeça. – Mas, e Ayame-chan?

- Vou ligar para ela. Ela é minha _staff_, não posso deixá-la de fora.

- Com certeza não. – disse sorrindo. – Bem… Você vai comer agora?

- Hai! Estou morrendo de fome! - disse exageradamente. – Posso até comer um boi.

- Acho melhor não. Modelos não devem ficar gordas. – disse para a amiga. Sango sabia ser exagerada quando queria…

- É. Bem, vamos comer e enquanto isso, avisamos para Ayame!

- Claro. – disse indo até a cozinha, terminando de preparar toda aquela comida que havia começado e vendo Sango pegar o celular em sua bolsa e ir também para a cozinha.

.--..--..--.

**Em Tokyo, na central da Tokyo TV:**

-

Longe das brigas e exageros de Yokohama, o mais destacado prédio daquela movimentada rua de Tokyo continuava a funcionar. As muitas pessoas que ali dentro se encontravam, ainda tinham muito trabalho pela frente. E em uma das muitas salas dali, uma estava em total silêncio.

Dentro dela, um altivo rapaz de longos cabelos prateados olhava indefinidamente para algum lugar no chão. Seus olhos dourados mostravam sua concentração em algo que, certamente, ninguém descobriria. A não ser, logicamente, nós, que podemos saber a qualquer momento o que se passa nessas cabecinhas. "_Vocês poderiam me deixar sozinho com meus pensamentos?" __**(N/A: Ah, gomen na, Sesshoumaru-sama, demo os leitores querem saber no que é que você tanto pensa. )**_ "_Isso não é de conta de ninguém. Não posso ter minha privacidade?"__**(N/A: Iie, não pode. Agora deixa a gente continuar a fic.)**__ "Não fale neste tom comigo." __**(N/A: … - Temporariamente fora de transmissão por falhas técnicas.)**_

Enquanto Sesshoumaru reclama da sua falta de privacidade com as autoras, eu continuo narrando o que acontece na história, já que não tenho absolutamente nada a ver com o que está acontecendo entre eles… Só cumpro ordens. Bem, onde estava com a cabeça quando pediu ajuda à Kagome? Só podia estar maluco. Realmente, era melhor demorar um pouco mais com o que _tanto queria_, do que tê-lo mais depressa e ter que servia às ordens de Kagome. Além de ter de pedir ajuda, estava contribuindo com aquele plano ridículo dela. Quando ela descobrisse que Inu Yasha já estava comprometido…

- "_Este Sesshoumaru não nasceu para isto."_ – pensou antes de ter sua linha de pensamentos cortada pos duas batidas leves na porta de sua sala.

- Entre. – respondeu educadamente. Quem seria? Seu pai, talvez…

- Sumimasen, Sesshoumaru-sama. Seu café. – uma mulher de olhos avermelhados, usando uma roupa social preta, a saia desta bem mais curta que o normal e cabelos castanhos presos em um alto coque, entrou na sala segurando uma bandeja. Dentro desta jazia uma xícara e alguns utensílios.

- Pelo que saiba você não é a minha secretária, Kagura. E sim a Meteorologista.

- Sei disto, Sesshoumaru-sama. – sorriu e sentou-se na cadeira à frente da mesa do rapaz, não ligando para o arquear de sobrancelhas dele. – É apenas uma gentileza.

- Não precisa. - disse rispidamente. – É para isso que as secretárias são pagas. Se quiser baixar o seu nível de trabalho, é só falar conosco que troco seu emprego agora mesmo.

- Ah… - manteve a boca entreaberta. Não sabia que sua presença irritava tanto seu _chefe,_ provavelmente ficara incomodado com tal beleza_**...(N/A:- Tuka:-¬¬' Vai sonhando **__Bakagura__**[Lin:- #-----# Adorei o apelido Tuka-chan, esse vai pegar KB Tuka:- Espero que sim xDD)**_. Levantou-se e dirigiu-se até a porta, levando a bandeja consigo. – Gomen na. Não sabia que te incomodava tanto. – sorriu maliciosamente ignorando totalmente o comentário inteligente das minhas chefas... É isso aí autoras!!_**(N/A: Não precisa babar tando u.u)**_ Ofendeu... TT.TT

- Por que não deixa de drama e diz logo _o que quer_? – perguntou encarando a mulher à sua frente. Esta deixou novamente a bandeja que segurava encima da mesa e o encarou também.

- Como assim? – se fez de sonsa.

- Não se faça de desentendida, Kagura. Não é tão doce assim. – disse sarcasticamente. Sabia muito bem o que ela queria…

- Bem… - sentou-se novamente. – Por que pergunta se já sabe?

- E por que responde minhas perguntas com outra pergunta?

- Por que não me dá uma chance? - chegou logo no assunto.

Sesshoumaru arqueou uma sobrancelha. Odiava quem rodeava os assuntos e não dizia logo o que queria. Não era assim e odiava quem era assim com ele.

- O que custa fazer isso? – Kagura perguntou inocentemente. – É tão difícil assim gostar de mim? – perguntou se levantando e indo para perto dele.

- É_extremamente_ difícil, Kagura. Principalmente agora que estou namorando. – falou calmamente, sorrindo internamente ao ver a mulher estancar à sua frente.

- Co… Como? – perguntou _estática_.

- Estou na-mo-ran-do. Entendeu agora?

- Não sou uma idiota para falar desse jeito comigo. – disse irritada.

-… - encarou a mulher à sua frente e estreitou os olhos.

Até que não seria uma má idéia _namorar_ com Kagome. Não agüentava Kagura e parecia que ela não se tocava disso. Talvez agora ela descobrisse o quanto é desagradável. Viu Kagura sair de perto dele, dirigindo-se até a porta, olhando-o magoadamente. Ele estava _inerte_ em sua cadeira giratória _**(N/A: Estamos na aula de Física, culpem o professor!)**_.

.--..--..--.

**Ainda em Tokyo, perto da casa dos Taisho:**

**- **

Em uma das muitas pensões de Tokyo, uma garota bastante conhecida brigava… _Violentamente_… Com o recepcionista.

- O que acham que eu sou?! Eu pago esta espelunca assim como os outros moradores e exijo o mesmo tratamento!! - Ela gritava com o recepcionista do local, que se escondia embaixo do balcão. Ela era assustadora!

- Go-gomen na, Kagome-sama… Demo… Eu não tenho culpa… - tentou explicar, mas Kagome estava irredutível… Alguém poderia fazer o favor de chamar a polícia?!

- Não quero saber! – bateu sua _delicada_ mão no balcão, tentando ainda ver o rapaz que se escondia atrás deste. – É melhor encontrarem tempo ou podem ter certeza de que perderão sua melhor cliente!

- H-Hai. – disse ainda apavorado.

- Como assim,_ melhor cliente_? – perguntou uma mulher com pose de importante no meio da _multidão_ que se formara ali.

- Não é óbvio?! – Kagome perguntou rindo irritadamente. – Eu pago mais caro que todos vocês juntos!

- Isso é o que vocês diz, mas-

- Isso é uma coisa que pode ser provada, querida. – Kagome falou sarcasticamente, interrompendo aquela cara de pau que tentou colocá-la para baixo.

- Uh. E o que nós temos a ver com isso? – perguntou sarcástica, claro que não tão sarcástica quanto nossa Kagome.

- Realmente, vocês não têm nada a ver com isso. Queiram fazer o favor de dirigirem-se até onde vocês estavam indo e me deixem em paz _conversando_ com o rapaz!

- Ora, mas que atrevimento. – Várias pessoas começaram a falar. Afinal, que essa garota metida pensava que era para falar daquele jeito com eles?

- Atrevimento?! Vocês estão se metendo no que não são chamados!

- Não fale assim comigo, _garota_. – a mesma mulher do começo disse, estreitando os olhos para Kagome.

- Como é? – gritou. – Eu falo com você do jeito que eu quiser…- continuaria, se alguém não a tivesse pego e jogado nas costas com um saco de batata. Quem se atrevia a fazer uma coisa daquelas?! – Ei!! Quem você pensa que é?! Me larga!!! – gritando, tentando a todo custo se soltar, e terrivelmente falhando.

- É! Tirem ela daqui! – alguém gritou. Alguém que com certeza não teria amor à vida, pensava Kagome.

- Calem a boca, idiotas!! – gritou.

- Ora, cale a boca você! – gritou quem a segurava. Um homem pela voz. Mas… Ela conhecia aquela voz… - Abre essa porta, Miroku! – ordenou o rapaz.

- Deixa comigo. – disse Miroku, abrindo a porta logo depois e dando espaço para o amigo e garota, não mais se debatendo, entrarem.

Kagome esperou pacientemente até _aquela pessoa_ deixá-la em terra firme. Mas… O que ele estava fazendo ali?

- Já parou de gritar? – perguntou sarcasticamente, deixando a garota no chão, esta olhando continuamente para ele.

- O que faz aqui, Inu Yasha? – perguntou curiosamente.

- Salvando você de um linchamento. – disse rispidamente_**. (N/A:- Nada exagerado O.O)**_

- Ah… - disse sem se importar muito com a explicação dada pelo rapaz. Estava surpresa. Achava que ele estava com raiva de si. – Pensei que estivesse com raiva de mim…

- Eu? Com raiva de você? – perguntou apontando para si. – Me dê um motivo para justificar isso.

- Bem… - Parou de falar ao encarar aqueles olhos dourados. – Não é nada. – saiu dali e sentou-se na sua cama.

- Por que estava brigando com o recepcionista, Kagome-sama? – perguntou curiosamente Miroku.

- Não está vendo? – perguntou levantando-se e dando um volta de 360° em seu quarto com os braços abertos.

- Um belo quarto. – disse sorrindo.

Kagome fechou a cara e olhou para Miroku como se ele fosse algum tipo de suicida, ou talvez alguém que sente prazer em ser chamado de idiota…

- Não limparam o quarto dela, baka! - Inu Yasha disse para o amigo, cruzando os braços em frente ao corpo e sentando-se em uma outra cama.

Kagome ficou estática. Pela primeira vez em anos, Inu Yasha conseguiu entender alguma coisa! Ele se superou!

- Não sou tão idiota assim, Kagome. – falou, olhando estreitamente para a garota.

- Sei disso. – disse sinceramente. – Só esquece de mostrar.

- Nani?! - perguntou irritado com a insinuação da garota.

- Se vocês se mostrasse inteligente como hoje, tenha certeza de que até mesmo Sesshoumaru o respeitaria. - o nome Sesshoumaru pareceu despertar Inu Yasha, que se deitou na cama com a cara fechada.

- Isso foi um elogio, 'tá? – disse, sentando-se ao lado do rapaz.

Inu Yasha nada respondeu, apenas virou o rosto para outro lado, não querendo encarar a garota depois de se lembrar mais atentamente da_traição_ dela.

- Bem, não parece estar tão desarrumado assim. – disse Miroku, tentando descontrair um pouco aquela conversa. Sabia o porquê de Inu Yasha ter parado de falar…

- Você diz isso porque os quartos de vocês são chiqueiros. – disse colocando as mãos na cintura.

- Você contou para ela dos porcos? – Inu Yasha perguntou pausadamente, virando lentamente o rosto e olhando perigosamente para o amigo. Ou melhor… Ex-amigo.

- Iie! – gritou, jogando-se de joelhos no chão. – Eu juro que não contei nada!

-… - ainda mantinha os olhos estreitados na direção dele.

- Ah…Porcos? Do que é que vocês estão falando? - perguntou Kagome, que parecia estar boiando mais do que alguém no Mar Morto… _**(N/A: Nossa… Que comparação… TT.TT)**_.

- Não é nada! – Miroku disse balançando as mãos, tentando enfatizar sua resposta.

- Porcos? – perguntou novamente.

- Ele já disse que não é nada. – falou friamente. _**(N/A: Tuka:- Não tão friamente quanto eu, a filha de Chuck Norris, entre no club da luta, nós te faremos homem, como Chuck Norris[Lin:- O.o Agora ela pirou de vez ¬¬' Não fale assim comigo! Mizuki-chan! Você está de prova [Lin:- 'Mizuki'? Quem é este ser? É a identidade secreta da minha Onee-san... Venha Lin, passe para o lado azul da fora! \o[Lin:- u.u Pobre alma... Senhor ilumone este ser... e continue esta fic... ¬¬' baka... Cake, Cake, Cake! xD)**_

-… - arqueou uma sobrancelha ao notar o tom usado pelo rapaz e estreitando seus olhos castanhos, encarando-o perigosamente. Inu Yasha fez o mesmo, não desencontrando o olhar do dela. Miroku, com medo do que poderia acontecer se aqueles dois continuassem ali, daquele jeito, decidiu ir embora de fininho, parando bruscamente ao ouvir a voz fria de Inu Yasha. _**(N/A: Como ele ta maligno hoje o.o)**_

- Pode parar onde está. – disse ainda sem quebrar o contato visual.

- De-dem-demo… – Não conseguia pronunciar palavra alguma que tivesse algum sentido. Aquele olhar estava cada vez mais próximo do de Sesshoumaru…

- Não precisa sair, Miroku-sama. Está tudo bem… - Kagome continuou, ainda olhando para Inu Yasha.

- Hehe... – deu um meio sorriso desconsertado.

- Olha, Kagome-sama… Gomen na, demo…_ Não trocaria a minha vida boa por nada!_ Sou muito jovem para morrer. **(N/A: Gravem essa frase, daqui a alguns capítulos vocês precisarão dela!).**

- Vamos, Miroku. – Inu Yasha disse, virando para encontrar o amigo meio escondido atrás da porta. – Yamete, Miroku. – falou rispidamente.

- Ah! Ja ne, Kagome-sama. – despediu-se Miroku.

Antes de Kagome despedir-se também, Inu Yasha virou-se para ela, sorrindo ao começar a falar.

- Passa depois lá em casa, _irmãzinha_… - disse sarcasticamente. – Vamos marcar um novo jogo de pôquer, e você tem que estar lá.

-… Estarei, - disse, vendo Inu Yasha se virar para sair e hesitando no momento. Se estivesse no mesmo ângulo que Miroku, poderia ver a expressão triste que se transformou em sua face, mudando rapidamente para uma de decepção ao virar-se para ela.

- E sabe o que é mais engraçado nessa história? - perguntou para ela.

Kagome moveu a cabeça para os lados, nem gesto negativo. Inu Yasha a observou por um tempo, antes de continuar a falar.

- Que era exatamente isso que eu te considerava. Uma _irmã_. Não precisava ter seguido ao pé da letra.

-…

Desta vez, ela pôde ver Inu Yasha virar-se e sair finalmente de seu quarto, fechando bruscamente a porta atrás dele. Dentro do quarto, Kagome continuou em pé, não conseguindo fazer algo racional. Apenas pensava se o que fizera fora realmente certo, ou se mais uma vez tinha cometido um erro…

Agora era tarde demais para voltar atrás, tinha certeza disso. Só esperava, que não fosse tarde demais para conseguir o que a motivou a começar com esse plano idiota. Esperava que não fosse tarde demais para ter o que mais queria… Que não fosse tarde demais… Para ter o amor de Inu Yasha…

**To be continued...** xDDD

-

.--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--.

-

Minna-san!! Tuka-chan voltou como um novo CAP obviamente... Eu não quero ser esquartajada sabe.. O que acharam do **_Bakagura_**? Surgiu do nada nesta cabecinhade vento aqui! .

Ah... Malz aí... a Lin-chan não responde os reviews por que eu sou a responsável em postar os Caps... e a Lin-chan em passar a fic pro PC... Sinceramente o trabalho dela é muito mais árduo porque eu adoro postar e não me custa nada... xDDD

Mas tudo que esta Tuka baka Ranger disser vale pras duas, okay? **_(N/A:- Alguém assiste Mahou Sensei Negima! aqui? O.o)_**

_Vou responderas Reviews que é melor o queeu faço..._

_Reviews:_

**Pamela cezar: **Yo Pamela-chan! **(Posso te chamar assism?)** Que bom que você gostou.. Acaba de deixar duas autoras felizes, viu? . Quanto ao encornto do Sesshoumaru com a Rin-chan... Putz, acho que á pro CAP 4 ou 5 sabe... Eu Lin temos o péssimo defeito de sermos detalhistas como vocês devemter reparado... o planejamento dessafic era ter 23 Capítulos** (Vocês descobriram o porque no CAP 6 ou 7 eu acho)** mas acho que vamos mudar pra 32... Se a coisa tiver demorando pra fluir me avisa, okay? Agente pode dar uma adiantada apertirdo CAP 9 eu acho . ... Ja ne, Arigatou gosaimasu pelo review!!

**Kagome Juju Assis:** Oi denovo Ka-chan!!! -- hasuhduashdus todos queremos ir a Tokyo... Eu 'tô até estudando mais pra passar logo no vestibular e fazer o teste no consulado japonês!! Mas enquanto isso não acontece estamos aqui! Você é veterana aqui? Eu já tinha visto alguns de seus fics... Não se põe pra baixo você tem potêncial!!! Se vocÊ não acreditar em si mesma quem acredita, hein?? Mas nos sentimos lesougiadas com tal comparação... Arigatou!!!

**NAty-chan:** NAty #--------# Agente demorou pra postar e você pra aparecer xDD... Mas isso é suprável... E você já sabe o que vai acontecer sem Spoliers, onegai... .

_Aishiteru, Sohma Girl!!! _

**Naty Sama:** Yo, Naty!!!!Tudo bem com você? Caramba, que boum que você gostou #---------#... Em Relação ao Hentai... Loooooonga história, eu disse LONGA, Repito LONGAAA história... Bom, não sabemos escrever hentai, e não gostamos de fazê-lo o máximo que vai ocorrer é Ecchi leve... E de preferencia com comédia, que é o que a gentetem feito de melhor ultimamente! xDD E não queremos estragar o momento da Rin como o Sesshoumaru, como você disse, tem que ser o melhor, e se é pra estragar é melhor nem tentar... Ahh...E a gente posta só uma vez por mês... Questão de organização u.ú** (Não que eu seja um exemplo de pessoa organizada.. Sou a irmã de Shikamaru, oras! xDD) **Putz.. Tow tendo que estudar NAty, aí não rola um tempo pra eu passar lá. Manda um beijo pra galera por mim, flw? Te adoroOOO!! Mata ne!

-----xXx-------------xXx---------------xXx------------xXx---

_A preguisa não me permite criarum vocabulário específico u.u entao tá aqui novamente esse que é um geral. Se tiver alguma palavra que vocês não conheçam me pergunte através dos reviews... Ahh! e a gente tá iniciando uma campanha agora..._

**Deixem um review e façam uma autora feliz:**

_Não custa nada, e você terá gratidão eterna..._

xDDD

--------------------------

**Vocabulário:**

Ai: Amor.

Aishiteru: Eu te amo.

Aniki: Irmão (mais velho).

Arigatou / Arigatou Gozaimasu: Obrigado / Muito obrigado.

Chobits: Fofinho, bonitinho.

Demo: mas...

Domo: Oi.

Doushite: Por quê?

Doo itashimashite: De nada, não há de quê.

Gomen nasai / Gomen na / Gomen ne / Gomen: Desculpe-me.

Hai: Sim.

Hentai: Tarado, pervertido, depravado.

Iie: Não.

Itadakimasu: Agradeço a quem fez esta comida.

Itekimasu: Estou saindo. (de casa)

Iterashai: equivalente à 'Vá com Deus' ou 'tenha um bom dia' se diz quando alguém sai de casa.

Kawaii: Fofinho, bonitinho.

Koban wa: Boa noite.

Konnichi wa: Boa tarde, oi.

Kuso: Droga!

Ohayoo / Ohayoo Gosaimasu: Bom dia

Okaa-san: Mamãe.

Okaeri nasai/ Okaeri: Bem-vindo(a) de volta.

Okagesamade!: Graças a Deus!

Onii-san / Nii-san: Mano (mais velho).

Otoo-san: Papai.

Sugoi: Maravilhoso, incrível.

Tadaima: Cheguei. (em casa)

Yo: Oi.


	4. 4: Sem mais palavras

_Como prometido aqui está o Cap. E dessa vez com uma surpresinha lá no fim._

_Hoje é dia 23 ¬¬' O número malígno, quaquer coisa estranha que acontecer culpem ele! E Feliz Pásoa pra vcs!_

_Comam muito chocolates por nós. Já que a Lin era alérgica a chocolate, pra previnir não vai comer muito, e minha cachorra comeu um dos meus ovos. TT.TT_

_Então comam pensando em nós, onegai._

**.:-Natsu no Omoide-:.**

**Capítulo 4: Sem mais palavras.**

**Música:** Perfect World **(Simple Plan)**

**Yokohama, Yamada Sango:**

O sol começava a brilhar fortemente no céu de Yokohama, mas isto não parecia impedir a natural agitação do lugar. Eram sete e meia da manhã e a cidade já parecia um pequeno formigueiro, se olhado de cima. Sango estava em sua casa, terminando de arrumar suas malas para a tão esperada viagem. Estava absurdamente feliz, e esperava que conseguisse ser tão famosa quanto as outras modelos que conhecia.

Na noite passada, logo após ter jantado, telefonou para Ayame. A alegria de Sango era contagiante e Ayame também ficara bastante feliz com a notícia. Mais feliz ainda quando soube que também iria à viagem. Sango pára um pouco com a arrumação e se levanta, indo até a janela de sua sala e debruçando-se na mesma. O dia estava lindo, com certeza, seria um dia de muitas surpresas…

**Yokohama, Yamamoto Rin:**

Não muito longe dali, outra pessoa estava no meio de mais uma arrumação. Rin estava em sua casa, pelo menos tentando arrumar alguma parte de suas roupas e outros objetos dentro de suas malas. Estava feliz com a idéia de viajar com as amigas, mas não conseguia parar de pensar em Bankotsu…

Por que ele tinha que ser tão cabeça dura? Dali há poucos dias os dois estariam juntos novamente, dessa vez em Tokyo… _**(N/A: Mentirosa ¬¬' Isso é o que chamamos de auto-consolação... u.ú)**_ Mas não, ele sempre seria contra tudo. Será que ele apareceria por lá? Pelo menos para saber da viagem… Ah, kami-sama! Ele ao menos sabe que ela vai viajar, ela sequer o avisou!

- Grande, Rin. Você é um gênio. – disse para si mesma, arqueando a sobrancelha ao ouvir o barulho irritante da campainha de sua casa.

**ThinG DoNNNN!!**

Foi atender a porta já imaginando quem seria… Sango. Mas o que ela estaria fazendo lá à uma hora daquelas?

-… - Rin não emitiu som algum ao ver quem realmente era a pessoa atrás da porta. Era ele…

- Não vai me convidar para entrar? – perguntou Bankotsu sem demonstrar irritação na voz.

Rin moveu a cabeça num gesto afirmativo e pôde ver aquele homem de longos cabelos negros e olhos de um azul escuro passar diante da porta de sua casa e olhar ao redor de si, com certeza reparando nas malas.

- O que é isso? – perguntou Bankotsu ainda sem se virar para ela.

- Minhas malas. – respondeu fechando a porta de sua casa.

- Nossa. Já estão prontas? – perguntou sarcasticamente.

- Eu vou embora hoje, Bankotsu. – disse calmamente para o rapaz, que arregalou os olhos e finalmente virou para ela, que permanecia parada fitando-o.

- Como assim você vai embora hoje? – perguntou tentando juntar as peças em sua cabeça.

- Sango-chan foi contratada. Vamos embora hoje.

- Você não me avisou absolutamente nada. – disse entristecido com a atitude da amiga.

- Eu sei, eu me esqueci. Estava tão preocupada com a nossa briga que não me lembrei de telefonar para você. – disse esfregando as mãos nervosamente.

- Estava tão preocupada que esqueceu de me comunicar que ia embora? ¬¬'

- Me lembrei agora há pouco. Eu… Eu ia ligar para você. – disse ainda nervosa. Não queria brigar com ele novamente…

- Ah, que interessante por que será que sou sempre o último a saber De tudo o que acontece com a minha melhor amiga?! – disse alterando o tom da voz involuntariamente.

- Não precisa gritar, Bankotsu! Não sou surda! – saiu de perto da porta e sentou-se no sofá, enterrando o rosto entre as mãos.

- Claro, desculpe! Apenas estou maravilhado em saber que praticamente fui tirado da sua vida!

- Yamete, Bankotsu! – levantou seu rosto já molhado pelas lágrimas que temiam em cair. – Não tirei você da minha vida! Mas parece que você quer sair, ne?

-… O que disse…? – olhou intrigado para ela. O que ela queria dizer com aquilo? Ele era a última pessoa que pensava em sair da vida dela. A última…

- Você parece querer ficar longe de mim. Há tempos que não nos vemos direito, que não nos falamos bem. E agora não podemos nem conversar civilizadamente… Estamos brigando por um motivo idiota! - Bankotsu foi até ela e segurou-a pelos ombros, balançando-a freneticamente.

- Nunca, nunca diga isso novamente! Entendeu?! – alterou a voz e encarou mais uma vez a garota. Soltou-a lentamente ao ver que estava assustada com a reação do rapaz e parecia segurar as lágrimas, talvez com medo. - Rin… - levantou uma mão na direção do rosto da garota, mas a viu recuar. Parecia temer o toque dele… - RIN, go… Gomen na…

Rin continuava encolhida no sofá, desta vez permitiu que as lágrimas molhassem mais e mais o seu rosto. Ela não olhava para Bankotsu, escondia o rosto com os cabelos, que antes caíam graciosamente em seus ombros. Talvez não tão graciosamente agora.

Bankotsu não conseguiu ceder ao impulso e abraçou-a. Apertou carinhosamente a garota por seus fortes braços, tentando acalmá-la e mostrar que realmente se arrependia do acorrido _**(N/A: Tuka:- Que inveja TT.TT).**_ Sentiu Rin tentar se afastar, empurrando-o com suas delicadas mãos, mas apertou-a ainda mais forte, sentindo depois a garota ceder e envolvê-lo e apertando-o ainda mais contra si. Não queria mais brigar com ela. De modo algum…

- Gomen nasai, Rin. Gomen na. – repetia impulsivamente o pedido, ouvindo apenas a garota chorar mais.

- Quero apenas que me apóie. – finalmente disse, cessando soluços e lágrimas. A voz ainda fraca por chorar tanto. – Quero que me apóie em tudo, Bankotsu. Não quero que veja tudo como um simples capricho, porque não é.

- Eu sei, eu sei. – disse compreensivamente. – Eu apóio você. O problema é que… Tenho medo. Medo de perder você… – afrouxou o abraço, tentando encarar aqueles olhos cor de chocolate.

- … Por que você me perderia? – sorriu sinceramente. Que motivo bobo. Bankotsu nunca a perderia.

- Eu não sei. – riu um pouco. Finalmente as coisas estavam se esclarecendo… - Só me prometa que nada vai nos separar.

- Acha mesmo que eu preciso prometer alguma coisa? – encarou finalmente os olhos azuis do amigo e sorriu.

Aquele sorriso encantador, aquele sorriso que sempre fazia com que voltasse atrás das suas decisões… Aquele sorriso que o deixava louco.

- Quero que me prometa. – disse divertidamente, soltando-a e levantando-se do sofá.

- 'Tá, já que não existe outra saída… - levantou-se também, pegando uma de suas malas e levando até o centro da sala. – É, eu prometo.

- Ótimo. – disse pegando a mala que ela segurava e deixando-a no chão. – Quando você vai? – viu Rin arregalar os olhos. – O que foi?

- Já deixou? – perguntou divertidamente. – Estávamos a pouco numa briga mortal, só faltava eu usar a _Cólera do dragão _e você o _Chidori,_ porque você não queria que eu viajasse e agora já aceitou? xD

- gota É. Mas com algumas condições… - fez a garota girar os olhos e colocar a mão na cintura, olhando travessamente para ele.

- E o que é?

- Hitotsu. (1º): Tem que me ligar todos os dias.

- Nossa, nada exigente… - foi até o outro canto da sala e pegou a outra mala, levando-a também para o centro.

- Futatsu. (2º): Tem que prometer que vai fazer tudo certinho, que vai se alimentar direito…

- Hai, okaa-san. – disse sarcasticamente. – Vou comer minha papinha todos os dias.

- É bom que coma mesmo. – abraçou a garota fortemente.

Não queria deixá-la ir embora. Mas sabia que em pouco tempo estariam juntos novamente. Em Tokyo, dessa vez… Por agora, tinha apenas certeza de uma coisa. Sempre estariam juntos. Sempre…

**Estação de metrô, Osaka:**

Longe das confusões de Yokohama, mais confusões se armavam em Osaka. No meio de uma multidão, duas pessoas corriam desesperadamente ao longo da estação, a fim de achar o metrô. Uma delas parou instantaneamente, o que fez a outra pessoa esbarrar em si.

- Ora, o que pensa que está fazendo, Suikotsu? – berrou a garota.

- Foi você quem parou, Kanna! – disse tentando sair de cima da garota.

- Ah, então a culpa é minha? Você que deveria prestar mais atenção nas coisas à sua volta. – levantou e começou a limpar rapidamente a roupa, olhando depois para os lados em busca do metrô.

- Eu até poderia, se não estivesse carregando todas as suas malas. Além das minhas, é claro. – disse sarcasticamente, ao que receber um olhar atravessado na namorada.

- Pára de reclamar! As minhas malas não são nem tão pesadas assim.

- Juntando tudo, até parece que você trouxe a nossa casa aqui dentro!

- Ah, Suikotsu! Você é muito chato! ù.ú– reclamou com ela e mais uma vez olhou em volta de si.

- Kanna, pare de ficar procurando o metrô. Tenho certeza de que quando ele chegar saberemos.. -.-''

- Vamos logo!

- As ruínas não sairão de lá, Kanna. – disse impaciente.

- Mas o metrô sai! É melhor você me seguir e tomar mais cuidado para não esbarrar em mais ninguém.

- O.K. Dá pra me ajudar, então? – disse com um pouco de esperança de que sua namorada fizesse uma boa ação naquele dia.

Levando em consideração que não seria nenhuma boa ação! Era a obrigação dela, afinal, as malas eram dela!

- Gomen na, Sui. Demo, eu sou a mulher nessa relação. E caso não tenha reparado... _Você_, é o homem.

- E o que é que isso tem a ver?! .

- Sou fraca, Sui. – respondeu naturalmente.

- ¬¬" Que saco... "Baka, que coisamais retrô" – pensa ele.

**De volta à Yokohama:**

Sango estava sentada no sofá de sua casa, o metrô sairia às oito e meia, e ainda não eram nem oito horas. Já havia terminado de arrumar suas malas desde a noite passada, apenas dava seus retoques. Logo que acabou, lembrou-se da Rin.

Será que ela fora mesmo procurar Bankotsu? Será que tudo já estava resolvido? Humm... Esperava que sim. Não queria ir sem sua melhor amiga, e além de tudo, não queria que ela ficasse brigada com seu '_namorado'_. Não num dia que deveria ser bastante feliz. Levantou-se do sofá e foi mais uma vez até sua janela, olhando novamente para o céu claro de Yokohama. Já havia avisado para todos que estava indo embora. Mas tinha a ligeira impressão de que estava esquecendo de alguém… _**(N/A: Sango... Não queríamos ser suas amigas ¬¬' Tem certeza que não sabe o que ta esquecendo?? u.ú)**_

- É só impressão sua, Sango. Não há mais ninguém para quem você deva avisar. – disse para si mesma, debruçando-se sobre o parapeito da janela e olhando para a correria das pessoas. Logo deveria ir para a estação, para então, estar correndo da mesma maneira que aquelas pessoas…

**Na Marinha de Yokohama:**

Kohaku estava de pé há horas, assim como seus outros colegas. Tinha que acordar muito cedo para cumprir os seus deveres na Marinha. Estava correndo ao longo da pista naquele momento. Uma corrida e tanto… Seu superior gritava o tempo todo, mas apenas suas lembranças estavam em sua mente. Lembranças alegres, tristes… Mais alegres que tristes, já que a maioria era sobre Rin.

Perto da garota, o mais difícil é não conseguir se contaminar com o entusiasmo dela, com toda aquela energia… Estava ansioso com sua saída da Marinha. Não que não gostasse de lá, mas queria revê-la a qualquer custo. Pelo menos teria um lugar para ficar quando saísse de lá. Com certeza Sango o deixaria ficar em sua casa, ficaria até mais perto de Rin… É. Falaria com Sango quando saísse. Até lá, o jeito era esperar…

**De volta à Osaka, na estação:**

- Vamos, Sui! – Kanna gritava estrindentemente para o namorado, que tentava à todo custo seguí-la.

- Calma, Kanna! O metrô pode nos esperar. – disse exausto, tentando pegar algum fôlego com a corrida. O metrô chegara há pouco, e Kanna mais uma vez ficara atordoada com a pontualidade. Será que ela não sabia que os metrôs demoram um certo tempo para fechar as portas? – Yamete!

- Você é muito mole, Suikotsu. – esbravejou Kanna, já dentro do metrô. Ele parou na porta e largou todas as malas, olhando desafiadoramente para a garota e chamando a atenção de todos que estava lá. – O que foi? – perguntou inocentemente.

- Não sei se você percebeu, mas estou cansado, Kanna! – comentou abrindo os braços, talvez mais dar mais ênfase ao que queria dizer. – Você não me ajudou em nada! Apenas correu! Não sei se sabe, mas é difícil correr segurando praticamente seis malas! Principalmente se forem as _suas_ malas! – apontou para a garota acusadoramente.

- Por que não me disse que não conseguia segurar isso tudo?

- Na-nani?! Eu consigo segurar tudo, Kanna! O problema é que você acha que… Ah! Deixa pra lá! ù.ú– voltou-se novamente para as malas, no intuito de pegá-las, mas parou ou ver Kanna descer do metrô.

- Deixa pra lá, nada. Agora você vai continuar. – disse já ao lado do namorado.

Suikotsu levantou-se e encarou a namorada, deixando as malas ainda no chão.

- Você sempre faz tudo errado, Kanna. – começou calmamente. – Não vê o que aconteceu ontem? Por sua culpa passamos o dia inteiro escavando aquele túnel!

- E porque a culpa foi minha? – perguntou desentendida, mas não estava magoada. Sabia que ele tinha razão…

- Por quê?! Você inventou de me ajudar. E o que você fez? Você fez todo o teto desabar sob nossas cabeças!

Kanna permanecia calada, escutando tudo o que seu namorado queria falar. Estava achando engraçado. Nunca vira Suikotsu tão irritado…

- Enquanto eu poderia estar em casa, dormindo sossegadamente, o que eu estava fazendo? Estava escavando um túnel!

- E no final de tudo você não achou nada nele. n-n– completou divertidamente o raciocínio do rapaz, rindo logo em seguida. Todos ainda observavam o casal, vendo que o rapaz permanecia parado, apenas encarando a garota. Kanna estava rindo… Estava… Ela achava aquilo engraçado?!

- O que isso tem de engraçado? – perguntou incomodado.

- É que você disse que só iria escavar aquilo porque tinha certeza absoluta de que lá dentro havia um misterioso tesouro escondido. E você não achou nada! – disse rindo ainda mais.

Suikotsu passara o dia inteiro comentando sobre o tal tesouro, e chegou ranzinza em casa após perder a noite inteira debaixo de um túnel. A história em si não tinha graça, o que a fazia rir, era o fato de se lembrar da cara de Suikotsu ao chegar em casa. Ele estava todo sujo de terra, e não parava de falar e fazer caretas. – Você até 'tava vesgo.

Suikotsu permaneceu parado, tentando lembrar daquilo. Realmente, era verdade. Permitiu que um largo sorriso aparecesse em seu rosto, sorriso que aumentou depois ao se lembrar de tudo mais complexamente.

- Vem. – disse Kanna estendendo a mão para o rapaz.

Ele logo aceitou e subiram no metrô, levando as malas. Arranjaram rapidamente alguns lugares para sentar, e quando tudo já estava arrumado, riram debochadamente um do outro. Afinal, tudo o que estava acontecendo era por culpa dos dois, e se parassem para ponderar sobre tudo, veriam que realmente não estavam perdendo nada…

Yokohama:

Sango terminava de trancar toda a sua casa. Estava tão ansiosa… Antes de sair de casa, ligara para Rin para saber se estava realmente tudo certo, o que logo foi confirmado pela garota. Combinara com Ayame de se encontrarem na própria estação, já que estava saindo as duas no mesmo horário de casa.

Já Rin, dissera que não conseguiria sair de lá tão cedo, teria que terminar de resolver alguns assuntos pendentes, mas que logo chegaria. Segurou suas duas malas e começou a caminhar em direção aos táxis em frente à sua casa. Foi até um deles e fez sinal para que parasse, entrando depois no táxi, e rumando à sua mais nova vida.

**Yokohama, estação de metrô:**

Na estação, Kikyou esperava pacientemente pela chegada da nova modelo e seus acompanhantes, com certeza ela levaria alguém. Eram apenas oito horas da manhã e o metrô sairia às oito e meia. Ainda existia tempo. Não precisou esperar nem dez minutos, logo viu no meio da multidão duas garotas correndo estabanadamente, cada uma com malas que realmente pareciam bastante pesadas.

Hitomi, que estava ao seu lado, logo acenou para que as duas as reconhecesse, o que foi prontamente confirmado ao ver as duas correndo em sua direção. Sango estava com um longo sorriso estampado em seu rosto, com certeza estava bastante animada com a viagem.

- Kikyou-sama, gomen na pelo atraso. – disse jogando as malas ao lado e balançando freneticamente as mãos, como num pedido de desculpas.

- Não precisa se desculpar, ainda está cedo. – falou friamente, voltando depois sua atenção para a garota ruiva que estava ao lado de Sango. – Sua acompanhante?

- Hai. Ayame era a minha _Staff_ na outra agência. Não sei se é pedir muito, mas, queria que ela continuasse nesse cargo.

- Para mim não existe problema algum. – abaixou o rosto na direção do seu relógio, olhando rapidamente as horas. Ainda era cedo… O que fazer, então?

- Ainda tenho mais uma pessoa... – Sango disse para Kikyou, que voltou sua atenção mais uma vez para ela. – É uma amiga, ela teve alguns problemas, mas já deve esta chegando.

- Tudo bem.

**Yokohama, Yamamoto Rin:**

- Vamos logo, Bankotsu! – gritava a garota, que segurava a porta de sua casa.

Estava esperando pelo rapaz, que fora pegar suas malas. Olhou mais uma vez para seu relógio, constatando que ainda era cedo. Não queria se atrasar.

- Já estou indo. – disse Bankotsu aparecendo na porta, ele estava cheio de malas. – O que diabos você leva aqui dentro? – disse apontando, ou tentando apontar, para as malas.

- Nada de mais. – disse sem dar atenção alguma a ele.

Fechou a porta e foi até o carro do rapaz, que estava estacionado em frente à casa. Estava feliz por ter resolvido tudo com Bankotsu, não sabia direito se conseguiria ir até Tokyo brigada com ele. Bankotsu abriu o porta-malas do carro e jogou toda a bagagem de Rin lá dentro. A levaria até a Estação, pelo menos isso faria. Queria ter certeza de que ela pelo menos chegaria bem lá.

Entraram no carro e Bankotsu começou a dirigir, enquanto Rin olhava as ruas de Yokohama, ruas que há muito tempo não veria novamente. Queria levar dentro de sua memória pequenos pedaços daquela cidade, uma cidade onde passara toda a sua vida. Onde passara momentos felizes, momentos tristes… Huh, até parecia que ela nunca mais voltaria até lá. Voltaria. Disso tinha certeza.

O percurso foi feito em total silêncio, nenhum dos dois sabia exatamente o que dizer um para o outro. Alguns minutos depois, já estavam na frente da Estação. Desceram silenciosamente do carro e Bankotsu foi até o porta-malas, retirar a bagagem dela. Rin parou em frente à Estação, vendo o movimento ali. Sango com certeza estava a esperando junto com Ayame, já que saíram um pouco mais cedo.

- Vamos? – escutou Bankotsu perguntar e sorriu para ele, fazendo um movimento afirmativo com a cabeça.

**Dentro da Estação, Yokohama:**

Kikyou continuava esperando a chegada da _outra_ amiga de Sango. Estava sentada em um banco, não agüentava mais ouvir Sango e Ayame rindo por algum motivo banal. Levantou o rosto ao ouvir algo do tipo "Rin-chan!", vindo de Sango. Finalmente, parece que a tal amiga chegou. Viu uma garota correndo na direção de Sango, com um rapaz atrás tentando andar cheio de malas.

- Sango-chan! – gritou a outra. É. Com certeza era ela.

- Rin-chan! Ainda bem que você veio! – disse Sango, já abraçando a amiga.

- É, e o Ban também. – apontou para o rapaz. Demo… - Cadê ele?

- 'Tô aqui! - gritou de algum lugar de dentro da Estação.

- Onde? – perguntou Rin, tentando descobrir onde ele estava.

- Aqui! – Bankotsu saiu do meio de uma multidão, quase se arrastando de lá.

Todas olharam para as condições do rapaz, ele estava suado, parecia cansado e tentava tomar fôlego.

- Você está bem, Ban? – perguntou preocupada.

- É claro! – respondeu com um sorriso de galã de novela, tentando se recompor. (_**N/A: Tuka:- s2.s2)**_

- Ah, pelo que vejo, se acertaram mesmo. – comentou uma Sango sorridente.

- Hai. Ah! A senhora deve ser a gerente da agência Kanojora, ne? – perguntou para Kikyou, já que as duas ainda não haviam sido devidamente apresentadas.

- Hai, é um prazer conhecê-la. E, é _senhorita_.– respondeu educadamente, corrigindo-a logo em, seguida.

- Ah. – disse entendida.

- Ah, kami-sama! Que cabeça a minha, como eu pude esquecer de apresentá-las? – perguntou já começando a rir pelo deslize. Kikyou observava, sabia muito bem como andava a cabeça dela. Com certeza muito vazia… - Rin-chan, esta é Nakajima Kikyou. E Kikyou-sama, está é Yamamoto Rin. Minha amiga.

- Hajimemashite, Kikyou-san. – disse Rin sorridente.

Kikyou continuou calada, fez apenas um gesto positivo com a cabeça. Aquilo seria o suficiente para ela entender o que queria dizer. Claro, se ela fosse pelo menos um pouco inteligente.

- Trabalha em que agência, Yamamoto-san? – perguntou Kikyou.

- Agência? – não entendeu o que Kikyou queria dizer. Como assim para que agência trabalha?

- Que agência lhe contratou. Pode fazer como sua amiga e arranjar algo na Revista Kanojora. – tentou ser mais explícita.

- Ah, a senhorita está enganada. Eu não sou modelo. – disse sem graça.

- Não? – perguntou surpresa. Aquilo era uma grande pena. Poderia ganhar muito se a patrocinasse…

- Iie. Sou Jornalista. – completou sorridente.

- Ah. É que realmente, você parece uma modelo. – Kikyou disse sorrindo. _**(N/A: O.O).**_

Bankotsu, já recomposto, virou-se para Rin e sorriu. O mesmo aconteceu com Sango e Ayame. Já estavam todos cansados de dizer para Rin que ela deveria tentar seguir esta carreira além da de Jornalista. Não haveria nada de mal. Mas Rin sempre dissera que ela não tinha nada a ver com uma modelo de verdade e que nunca daria para essas coisas. Poderia ver agora que estava enganada.

- Viu só, Rin-chan? – perguntou sarcasticamente Ayame. – Já dissemos tantas vezes para você ser modelo e você sempre disse que não levava jeito…

- E não levo. u.u– completou rapidamente.

- Com certeza não.-.-'''''' – Sango continuou com a linha de pensamento de Ayame, que por sinal, estava muito quieta. Quieta demais, até. – Está tão quieta, Ayame-chan.

- Hontou. Doush'ta no, Ayame-chan? – perguntou Rin preocupada com a amiga.

Isso seria um jeito de dizer que Ayame não é nem um pouco quieta. E isso, dependendo da ocasião, pode ser uma coisa boa… Ou talvez uma coisa ruim.

- Não é nada. Estou apenas ansiosa. – respondeu naturalmente. O que definitivamente não explicava pacas!

- Hai. Todas nós estamos. – disse Sango, sorrindo.

- _Todos_ nós estamos, Sango. _Todos_. ¬¬' – Bankotsu a corrigiu, dando bastante ênfase à palavra.

- Você não tem motivo algum para estar nervoso, Bankotsu. – Sango respondeu, não se importando com a correção do outro.

- É claro que tenho. Estou entregando Rin em suas mãos. Tenho que ficar bastante compreensivo com isso. _**(N/A: Concordamos xDD)**_

- O que quer dizer com isso? Ò.Ó – Sango perguntou assassinamente.

Bankotsu deu um passo para trás. Até mesmo Kikyou arqueou as sobrancelhas com o tom usado pela garota. Ela era assustadora…

- Bankotsu, acho melhor parar com isso se realmente quiser me ver daqui há um tempo. – disse Rin rindo um pouco. Já estava completamente acostumada com os ataques de fúria de Sango.

- Não é nada demais, Sango. – completou rapidamente. – Apenas quero dizer que fico preocupado em deixar Rin. Não que seja um perigo ela estar em suas mãos… Não é nada disso.

- Que bom saber disso. u.u – disse voltando ao normal.

- Não precisa ficar assim, Bankotsu. – disse Ayame. - Cuidaremos bem dela. Prometemos.

- Hey, eu sei me cuidar. ¬¬' - comenta uma Rin emburrada. Até parece que ela não tava ali!!

- É claro que sabe. – fala a Sango, sarcasticamente. Rin lançou para ela um olhar maligno, assassino, esquartejante, trucidante, estripador e possivelmente mortal. _**(N/A: A maioria dessas palavras não existem ativamente, mas pela origem vocês entendem o que queremos dizer, né? NÃO!! ò.Ó.. Ahh, 'tá, pensamos que vocês não temessem a morte...)**_

- Eu sei me cuidar muito bem sozinha. – repetiu pausada e assustadoramente.

- Ha-hai. **O**.**O** – completou Sango com medo.

- Bem, é o nosso metrô. – Kikyou disse impaciente com tamanha falta de juízo daqueles seres. O que não agüentamos por obrigação?

- Ah, já? – Rin indagou num tom entristecido.

- Hai. – Kikyou completou. – É melhor irmos logo.

Ela se levantou do banco em que estava sentada e fez um sinal para Hitomi, que logo se levantou e foi na frente. Sango pegou suas malas que permaneciam pousadas no chão e seguiu Kikyou, assim como Ayame. Rin virou para Bankotsu, que já começava a pegar as malas dela. Digamos que ele foi obrigado a soltá-las. O motivo? Um repentino abraço da garota.

Bankotsu largou todas as malas no chão e a abraçou fortemente, não se importando com o tempo, ou com o metrô que em alguns minutos sairia. Ficaria semanas sem vê-la, contando que conseguiria realmente a oferta de emprego no Jornal de Tokyo.

Separaram-se hesitantemente, ao ouvir algo de Sango. Algo sobre odiar estragar alguma coisa e tentem se apressar. Rin encarou Bankotsu com um sorriso, um sorriso triste talvez, já que eram notáveis alguns rastros de lágrimas e seu rosto. Tinha certeza de que ele conseguiria o tão esperado emprego, e que em alguns dias estariam juntos novamente. _**(N/A: Porque eles não se casam logo? ¬¬' xDD)**_

Sango e Ayame procuraram Rin e Bankotsu por uma das janelas do metrô, com o intuito de chamá-los novamente, mas desistiram da idéia ao vê-los ao longe. Estavam se despedindo, não iriam demorar.

Rin se separou lentamente. Pegou algumas malas e foi até a porta do metrô, dando algumas malas para Ayame que havia se levantado e ficado por perto a esperando. Rin deu mais uma olhada em Bankotsu, antes de entrar totalmente no metrô. Ele acenou tristemente para ela, ainda sim com um sorriso confiante no rosto. Ela sorriu de volta e desapareceu no meio de tantas pessoas, cada uma lutando por seu espaço no transporte.

Rin guardou suas malas junto com a bagagem de suas amigas, recebendo um abraço acolhedor de Sango logo após. Sentou-se e pôde ver, ao longe, a figura parada de Bankotsu, que agora não mais acenava para ela. Apenas mantinha as mãos inertes ao lado do corpo e olhava o metrô se distanciando, indo cada vez mais longe, até não poder ver mais nada…

**.:Continua:.**

* * *

**-Paródia-**

**.:O Passado Negro da Sango:.** _Parte 1_

_Yokohama, 1997:_

_Sango tinha entre 13 e 14, e neste momento estava na casa de suas melhores amigas: Ayame. Desde que conheceu-a se perguntava o porque do cabelo dela ser ondulado, considerando que a grande parte das japonesas terem cabelo mais liso do que qualquer chapinha no mundo. A resposta foi simples e direta: Ela é russa. O que explica também o porque do cabelo dela ser mais claro, um tom de castanho bastante singular e também porque ela tinha um sutaque estranho. Isso mesmo ela ainda não era ruiva, vocês vão descobrir agora por que ele é de um ruivo-alaranjado tão bonito atualmente._

_Sango olhava atentamente as peças de tapeçaría da futura ruiva. Tudo importado, super chique. A morena ainda não usava seu eventual rabo-de-cavalo, ela tinha o cabelo mais curto, preso num trança mal feita e usava um óculos estilo vovó. Nota 10 pra quem sacou que ela era uma CDF, e futaramente modelo, sem noção... Mas voltando. A Ayame voclta da cozinha com uma bandeja de prata com dois grandes copos com um líquido aranja dentro._

_- O que é isso Aya-chan?_

_- Suco de Tangerina! - ela estendeu a bandeja para a amiga - você nunca tomou?_

_- Nunca tive vontade... Mas eu posso fazer isso agora! - ela pega um dos copos - Mas o que viemos fazer aqui, hein?_

_- Ah!! é mesmo... Vem comigo. - ela puxa a Sango bruscamente para o banheiro, e a pobre quase que derruba o suco de tangerina._

_- Calminha aí darling!!_

_- Ahh... Gomen na... É que eu tô muito ansiosa pra isso... - ela aponta pra alguns cremes e escovas na grande pia._

_- Nani? O que é isso garota?_

_- 'Pera, prova o suco enquanto eu vou pegar umas tolhas lá atrás._

_- Okay... - a garota sai rapidamente, ao mesmo tempo que a Sango leva o sau copo à boca e... - O.O EcAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!³³ Que troço Horrível! - exclama._

_- O que? - Ayame grita de algum canto da casa._

_- Nada, Nada! ' - grita devolta - "tenho que me livrar disso, então ela vai dizer que eu não gostei... Ela pareceu tão contente quando me ofereçeu essa coisa. Não posso magoá-la!" - pensou determinada. Olhou para a pia e viu um pote com algo escrito em russo, jogou tudo lá dentro e tapou, no mesmo intante que Ayame chegou._

_- Nossa você já tomou tudo! - ela parecia contente._

_- Hai, isso aqui 'tava ótimo._

_- Quer que eu traga mais?_

_- Não, não... Deixa 'pra outro dia... '_

_- 'Tá vamos começar então. - ela pôs umas toalha na cadeira._

_- O que?_

_- A tingir meu cabelo! Eu comprei agua oxigênada quando eu vou tei de viagem mês passado, 'tô esperando isso há muito tempo!_

_- O.O Você que ficar loira?_

_- HAI!! Você sabe usar isso?_

_- Sei sim, mas..._

_- 'Mas' o que?_

_- N-nada! . Senta aí que eu ti ajudo._

_- Certo! - elas começaram o processo... A Sango ficou mei incerta quanto 'ao que era o que'... Tava tudo em russo, mas a Ayame exclareceu as coisas. A morena estava muito nervosa... O que vai acontecer com a Ayame?? O.o_

_- Prontinho! - Sango disse, e enrroulou uma toalha na cabeça da amiga._

_- Ótimo! Nossa... Que cheiro de laranja, 'né?_

_- Não 'tô sentindo nada... - mentiu._

_- Ahh... Deve ser só impressão minha mesmo. _

_Duas horas depois, depois da Sango ir embora:_

_- AHHHHHHHHHHH!!³³³ - umgrito ecoa pelo quarteirão._

_- O que ouve minha filha? - a mãe da Ayame corre para o banheiro e... - AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! O que você fez??_

_- ò.Ó AHH!! Sango sua idiota você me paga!! Eu vou te pegar Amanhã!_

_- A sua amiga? A que veio mais cedo?_

_- É... Olha o que ela fez TT.TT Eu 'tô parecendo uma daquelas protitutas da Broddley com a 24th y.y_

_- Também não é pra tanto..._

_- É sim... TT.TT Ela vai ter o que merece, eu juro!! ù.ú_

_Na casa dos Yamada:_

_Sango escutava uma música enquanto estudava pra prova de química. E seu irmão assistia um Anime._

_- AtchIMMMMMMM!!_

_- O que foi Nee-chan?_

_- Tem alguém falando muito mal de mim..._

_- Pela força do espirro devem estar amaldiçoando até sua 11ª geração. O.O_

_- Então ela já descobriu.. TT.TT Desculpa Aya..._

_**.:Fim:.**_

**Tow meio ocupada agora.. Não vou poder responder o review decente mente mas eu adianto logo que nós duas amamos o comentário, mesmo só tendo sido um, foi muito especial pra gente, viu? **

**Kissu!**

Agora... 1 minuto di silêncio...

1 minuto depois

Hoje faz exatamente um ano que a Shampoo-chan não posta em **'A cor do dinheiro'**

Um fanfiction sensacional que esperamos o próximo capítulo há 1 ano TT.TT

era isso.

Até a próxima o/


	5. 5: Yokohama:Tokyo

_Gomen pela demora ._

_Temos tido muitos problemas com a falta de tempo... Mas tentaremos resolver o/_

_Aproveitem esse cap ;D_

* * *

.

**.:-Natsu no Omoide-:.**

.

.

**Capítulo 5: Yokohama/Tokyo.**

.

**Mansão Taisho, Tokyo:**

Ainda era cedo, quase nove horas da manhã. A casa estava mergulhada num perturbador silêncio, já que seus moradores não estavam muito interessados em fazer barulho. Com exceção de Miroku, que saíra para fazer sei lá o que _**(N/A: Cof, cof, cof... Sabemos exatamente oque ¬¬').**_

Já Inu Yasha permanecia em seu quarto pensando em como _tunar_ o seu carro. No dia anterior, recebera uma ligação de um corredor misterioso marcando uma corrida para a semana seguinte. Como não é de rejeitar desafios… Além do mais, venceria, tinha certeza disso. Queria provar que independente de quem o desafiasse, sempre ganharia. Era o melhor.

Sesshoumaru estava na Biblioteca, como sempre, trabalhando para mais alguma coisa no Jornal. Mas o silêncio foi quebrado rapidamente por um som bastante incomum naquela casa.

**Trinm trinm**

O telefone começara a tocar insistentemente, até que uma senhora chegou para finalmente atendê-lo e terminar de uma vez por todas com aquele barulho irritante. _**(N/A: Tuka:- Diga-se se passagem: MUITO IRRITANTE!! Lin:- Tuka-chan, isso já ta ficando pessoal demais.. Mas que é, É! ù.ú)**_

- Moshi moshi. Mansão Taisho, ohayou. – disse educadamente.

_- Ohayou, Kaede. – a voz além da linha respondeu. Voz que foi imediatamente reconhecida pela empregada._

- Izayoi-sama! – disse alegremente, não via a dona da casa há meses, desde que ela viajara à negócios.

_- Hai, como está tudo aí?_

- Tudo bem, Izayoi-sama. Quer falar com os _meninos_?

- Hai, onegai.

- Um momento, senhora. – e dizendo isto, subir rapidamente as escadas, na intenção de lavar o telefone ao quarto de Inu Yasha, já que sabia que Sesshoumaru odiava ser incomodado quando trabalhava.

Não teve o trabalho de subir todos os degraus, pois Inu Yasha já os descia energeticamente. Ficou surpreso com o barulho do telefone, já que raramente alguém ligava para eles.

- Quem é, Kaede? – perguntou para a mulher.

- Izayoi-sama. – respondeu estendendo o telefone para o rapaz. – Ela quer falar com um de vocês.

- Hai. – ele pegou o telefone surpreso, sua mão não ligara há semanas para eles. – Okaa-san?

_- Inu Yasha, querido! – disse alegremente ao reconhecer a voz do filho mais novo._

- Okaa-san! Que bom que ligou. – disse feliz. – Quando a senhora volta?

- _Foi justamente por isso eu liguei. Já estou chegando, querido._

Inu Yasha deu um passo para trás. Como assim ela já estava chegando? Tão rápido?

- Já está chegando? Está a caminho?

_- Hai. Já estou dentro do metrô. Saímos há algum tempo de Yokohama e estamos quase chegando em Tokyo. – olhou para os lados, notando uma grande agitação._

- Tão cedo? - disse decepcionado.

_- Ah, então quer dizer que preferia que eu não estivesse chegando? – disse divertidamente._

- Iie, não é isso. Apenas queria retardar sua decepção. – disse amargurado.

_- Decepção? – perguntou curiosa. Tapou o celular com a mão tentando abafar o barulho, vendo que todos os passageiros corriam atrás de alguém._

- O que isso, okaa-san? – perguntou referindo-se ao barulho.

_- Não sei. Uma baderna aqui dentro do metrô._

- Ah… - disse entediado.

_- De que decepção você está falando? O que foi que aconteceu? Kaede me disse que estava tudo certo._

- Você não tem idéia, okaa-san… - virou na direção da Biblioteca, vendo Sesshoumaru sair de lá e fitá-lo curiosamente, com certeza perguntando quem estava no telefone.

_- Então conte._

- Depois eu falo. Meu _maninho querido_ chegou. – disse num tom sarcástico, estreitando os olhos para Sesshoumaru, o que foi notado e repetido pelo outro.

_- É algo a ver com ele, ne?_

- Hai. Mas, é melhor que o próprio Sesshoumaru dê a notícia. – disse sorrindo com o olhar atravessado que o irmão lhe dera.

_- Então passa logo para ele. Quero saber muito bem o que está acontecendo com meus filhos._

- Sesshoumaru, _maninho_. Okaa-san quer falar com você. – disse sorrindo e estendendo o telefone para o irmão, que deus dois passos para trás e foi embora, deixando Inu Yasha falando sozinho.

- Inu Yasha, querido. Você está ai? – perguntava Izayoi, sem receber nenhuma resposta.

_- Hai. Sesshoumaru foi embora._

- Bem… Quero que venham me buscar na Estação. Estou com saudades.

_- Certoi. Quando?_

- Daqui há uns vinte, trinta minutos no máximo. O tempo está passando muito rápido.

_- Pode deixar. Estaremos lá._

- Ja ne, querido. Mande um beijo para Sesshoumaru. – escondeu novamente o celular, vendo a correria voltar para seu lado.

_- Claro. Ja mata, __okaa__-san._

Izayoi desliga o celular, olhando depois para as pessoas à sua frente. Não pôde ver muita coisa, viu apenas alguns rapazes com roupas esquisitas correndo de um lado para outro do metrô, perseguidos pelos passageiros. Eram assaltantes?

Inu Yasha também desligou o telefone, indo logo em seguida para a Biblioteca, onde com certeza o irmão estaria. Nem bateu na porta, entrou de vez, vendo que Sesshoumaru estava mais uma vez sentado em frente ao computador, digitando algo agilmente.

- O que Izayoi queria? – perguntou friamente, sem levantar o rosto para visualizar Inu Yasha. Tinha certeza de que era ele.

- Ela está chegando. Pediu para irmos buscá-la. – sentou em uma das poltronas da sala, colocando os pés encima do descanso de braço.

- Tire seus pés daí, Inu Yasha. – Sesshoumaru repreendeu o irmão, finalmente olhando para ele.

- Não vejo problema algum em colocar meus pés aqui! – reclamou.

- O único problema, é que seus braços deveriam ficar aí. Não suas pernas. – levantou-se da cadeira giratória e desligou o computador, saindo depois da sala e indo até a garagem. Inu Yasha rodos os olhos e se levantou também, afinal, dependia de Sesshoumaru para chegar em algum lugar, já que seu carro estava na oficina.

- Você só se aproveita dessa situação. – disse Inu Yasha emburrado.

- Que situação, Inu Yasha?

- O meu carro! Só porque ele está na oficina você quer mostrar que está acima de mim seu oportunista, mas você não está, Sesshoumaru!

-… - Sesshoumaru ficou calado e voltou seus olhos dourados para o irmão, mantendo o divertimento na voz ao falar. – Acho que o meu namoro com Kagome realmente afetou você. Está mais irritante que o normal.

- Nani?! – Inu Yasha arregalou os olhos. – Co-Como assim o seu namoro com ela me afeta?! Ele não me afeta em nada!

- Percebe-se. – disse simplesmente, sem ligar mais para os protestos infantis e idiotas do irmão. Ligou o carro e já estava prestes a sair, quando escutou um grito estridente vindo da rua.

- Matte! Para onde vocês estão indo? – Miroku gritava e corria no meio da rua, balançando os braços ao lado do corpo.

- Vamos buscar okaa-san. – Inu Yasha respondeu, quando Sesshoumaru parou com o carro ao lado de Miroku.

- Ela já voltou? Posso ir também? – perguntou com uma cara esperançosa. Aquela cara…

- O que você fez? – Inu Yasha perguntou desconfiado. Com certeza ele estava fugindo de alguém, alguma mulher de preferência!

- Eu? Nossa, Inu Yasha! Como você é desconfiado! – disse ofendido com tal imaginação do amigo. Como ele poderia pensar numa coisa daquelas?

- Peguem-no! – alguém começou a gritar, uma _mulher_, pela voz(_**N/A: A narradora avisou ).**_ Ao longo da rua, era possível ver a silhueta de várias mulheres, todas correndo na mesma direção de Miroku, que se apavorou e começou a bater na porta do carro freneticamente.

- Por Kami! Deixem-me entrar! – gritava desesperado.

- O que foi que você fez? – perguntou Inu Yasha irritado.

- Nada demais. O problema, é que elas não levam as coisas na brincadeira.

- Ah, Miroku!

- Nem pense em entrar no meu carro. – Sesshoumaru disse friamente. Ficou calado o tempo todo, apenas prestando atenção na situação do rapaz. – Não serei cúmplice de fugitivo algum.

- Onegai, Sesshoumaru! Essas loucas vão me matar!

- Bons sonhos, Houshi. – disse sarcástico, já preparado para ligar o carro.

- Ah, Sesshoumaru! Deixa o Miroku entrar logo nesse carro! Olha que depois você vai ficar com a consciência pesada por não ter ajudado um amigo! – Inu Yasha tentava convencer Sesshoumaru, que parecia não ligar para o que ele falava.

- Hitotsu(1º): Ele não é meu amigo. – disse ao parar o carro. – E Futatsu(2º): Tenho certeza absoluta de que não fiarei com peso algum na consciência.

- Onegai, Sesshoumaru! – Miroku pedia ofegante, vendo as mulheres chegarem cada vez mais perto dele. Elas seguravam algo… Aquilo não eram facas, certo? CERTO? O.O

- Hump... Não suje meu carro. – disse friamente. – Mas saiba que é a primeira e a última vez que este Sesshoumaru ajuda-o em alguma coisa.

- Ah, arigatou, Sesshoumaru! – agradeceu quase com lágrimas nos olhos, correndo para dentro do carro e fechando rapidamente a porta. - Você é um anjo! --

- Agora cale-se, baka. – disse num tom de alerta, o que o fez calar a boca e olhar para trás, vendo as mulheres se distanciando cada vez mais á medida que o carro atravessava a Avenida.

* * *

**Metrô, Yokohama, antes das complicações de Miroku:**

.

O metrô partira há alguns minutos, e o tempo parecia não querer passar. Normalmente, quando fazemos algo agradável, como, por exemplo, ler um bom livro ou assistir à um filme que gostamos, o tempo passa _voando_. Mas quando estamos fazendo algo irritante ou entediante, como por exemplo, ler por obrigação um livro chato que vai cair na prova _**(N/A: O que acontece praticamente todos os dias conosco TT.TT)**_, ou assistir um documentário sobre a vida das formigas africanas ou Cactos: Uma história, o tempo parece travar e não querer passar, tudo para nos irritar ainda mais.

Aquela viagem deveria ser uma coisa divertida, como todos esperavam, mas estava mais parecendo um velório. Todos estavam calados. Não havia mais risadas, sorrisos, conversas… Tudo estava silencioso. Pelo menos entre as amigas sentadas uma ao lado da outra.

Sango permanecia com as mãos encima das pernas, olhando de instante em instante para Rin, Ayame e até mesmo Kikyou. Rin estava calada, com certeza triste por ter deixado Bankotsu. Estava em um momento tão feliz por saber que finalmente estava realizando uma parte de seu sonho, e de repente, percebeu que seria muito difícil ficar longe dele. Não tinha percebido como aquela amizade tinha crescido. _**(N/A: Sabemos disso... ¬¬')**_

Ayame estava quieta, mas escutava seu I-pod. Adorava suas músicas russas. Kikyou estava mais uma vez com aquela cara da mosca morta _**(N/A: Pobres moscas. Gomen na).**_ Será que ela poderia tentar sorrir um pouco? Qual era o problema dela, afinal?

Sango abaixou mais uma vez o rosto, levantando depois, ao ver um homem chegar perto de Rin e tocar no seu ombro. Rin levantou o rosto e viu na sua frente papel e caneta estendidos. O que era aquilo?

- Com licença, mas eu adoro você. – disse o rapaz que estava em pé ao lado da garota.

- Ah, gomen na, demo, eu não conheço o senhor. – disse tentando entender o que acontecia. Ayame tirou os fones da orelha e olhou curiosa para a cena.

- Eu sei. Demo, sou seu fã. Não é sempre que você vem até aqui.

- Ah…

- Onegai, Angelina Joulaila! Me dê um autógrafo! – disse desesperadamente.

- Hã?! – todas as garotas caíram dos bancos com tal revelação. Angelina Joulaila? Ele era louco?

- Gomen na, demo, ela não é a Angelina Joulaila. – Ayame explicou rapidamente, sentando-se novamente no banco. – O nome dela é Rin.

- Sei que quer ser discreta, demo, é só um autógrafo. Eu imploro. – disse com os olhos brilhando.

- Gomen na, meu senhor. Demo, ela não é a Angelina Joulaila! – Sango disse irritada. Ele era cego ou o quê? Quer dizer… Bem que Rin parecia mesmo com ela… Mas a diferença era notável!

- Angelina Joulaila? – alguém perguntou do fundo do metrô. – Ah, minha mulher é sua fã!

- Ah, kami-sama! – Rin disse assustada com a quantidade de pessoas que voou encima dela. – Sango-chan!

Sango se afastou, assim como Ayame e Kikyou fizeram. De repente, Rin sumiu na imensidão de pessoa que se jogaram encima dela. Nenhum sinal da garota…

- Rin-chan? – Sango arriscou.

Se ela esperava uma resposta, não veio alguma. Apenas o grito das pessoas, todas querendo um autógrafo.

- Sango-chan, o que faremos? – perguntou Ayame preocupada.

- Eu…

- Sango-chan! – Rin gritou, colocando a cabeça para fora. – Tasukete!

Kikyou permanecia sentada olhando a cena perplexa, assim como outra mulher sentada um pouco distante, estava tentando falar no celular. Como as pessoas podiam confundí-la assim?

- Rin-chan! Eu vou te salvar! – foi o que Sango gritou antes de se atirar na _bola humana_ que aumentava no centro do metrô.

Sango desapareceu da vista de Ayame e Kikyou, que ainda olhavam boquiabertas a cena.

- Será que elas estão bem? – perguntou para Kikyou, que levantou os ombros em sinal de dúvida.

Sango voltou à _realidade_ após alguns segundos, tentando buscar o máximo de ar possível. Ayame se levantou e fitou a amiga, que apenas fez um sinal positivo com a mão e mergulhou mais uma vez, tapando o nariz para o ar não escapar…

* * *

**Tokyo, dentro do carro:**

.

Desde o início, o carro permanecia no total silêncio, assim como as meninas no metrô. Sesshoumaru dirigia calmamente o carro, prestando atenção a cada movimento fora deste. Inu Yasha, estava emburrado, com os braços cruzados e olhando para frente, enquanto Miroku, já de volta ao normal, pensava no porque das garotas terem corrido tão violentamente atrás de si. Inu Yasha olhou de lado para o irmão, que ainda dirigia calmamente. Não agüentou mais a _tensão_ e resolveu tentar puxar algum assunto, e como sempre, não falou nada que fosse aproveitável.

- Não vai falar nada sobre seu _namoro_? – deu ênfase à palavra.

- Iie. – disse finalmente.

- Claro. Não há nada que você deva falar mesmo. - disse sarcasticamente.

- Nada que seja do seu interesse, pelo menos. – completou friamente o pensamento.

- Feh!

- Afinal, já que você é o melhor amigo de Kagome, minha idéia é de que ela conte tudo à você_**. (N/A: Hahaha, muito sarcástico. O.O.)**_

- Eu _era_ o melhor amiga dela. _Era_. – corrigiu o tempo verbal.

- Era? – tentou mostrar curiosidade naquela conversa sem futuro.

- Claro! Antes de vocês se _apaixonarem_. – completou a frase com um careta de nojo.

Sesshoumaru deu um meio sorriso ao perceber que o plano de Kagome estava dando certo. Será que Inu Yasha era tão tolo que não percebia que estava com ciúmes?

- A culpa é estritamente sua. – disse calmamente, voltando sua atenção à rua.

- Nani?! Como assim a culpa é minha?! – berrou irritado.

Miroku, que estava no banco de trás, impulsionou-se para frente a fim de escutar melhor a _conversa_ dos dois, mantendo seu sorriso bobo no rosto.

- Se você tivesse se declarado antes, nada disso teria acontecido. – continuou calmo, sem se importar com o ataque do irmão. Já estava acostumado com aquilo.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – perguntou desconfiado.

- Que você gosta da Kagome-sama, Inu Yasha. – Miroku completou, recebendo um olhar mortal do amigo logo me seguida.

- Cala a boca, Miroku! – Inu Yasha gritou. – Eu não gosto da Kagome! E como você fala uma coisa dessas?! Ela é sua namorada!

-…

- Acho que é porque ele-

- Cala a boca, Miroku! – Inu Yasha o interrompeu novamente. – Escuta, se você continuar, pode ter certeza de que eu não vou mais te ajudar, entendeu?

- 'Tá, 'tá bom. Riam da minha cara agora.

- Não estou com vontade. Mas tenha certeza de que quando eu chegar em casa… Eu rirei bastante.

* * *

**Tokyo, Metrô:**

.

Algum tempo depois da perseguição, Rin e Sango conseguiram escapar na _bola humana_ que as prendia. Mas não poderiam mais andar calmamente naquele metrô, todos estavam as procurando. Era só o que faltava, confundirem a Rin com a Angelina Julaila!

De maneira _misteriosa_, sobretudos, chapéus e óculos escuros apareceram, e essa foi a única maneira que as três, isso mesmo, as três, já que Ayame também foi obrigada a tal disfarce por representar perigo à vida de Rin e Sango, acharam para despistar todas aquelas pessoas. Disfarçadas agora, estavam sentadas, cada um ao lado da outra. Kikyou, permanecia calada, apenas olhando para um pontinho preto na janela…

- Rin-chan, você está bem? – perguntava Sango com uma voz masculina.

- Hai. – respondi Rin da mesma maneira.

- Por que não param logo com essa brincadeira? – Kikyou finalmente se pronunciou. Pareceu enjoar de olhar o pontinho preto na janela. – As coisas já se acalmaram.

- Ainda é perigoso. – respondeu Sango. – Essas pessoas são como tubarões. Se escondem agora, para dar o bote mais tarde, quando já achamos que não estão mais aqui. – disse com certo ar de sabedoria, o que fez as amigas e Kikyou arquearem a sobrancelha. Tanto pelo tom, quanto pela comparação… - Ah, e seu galo, Rin-chan?

- Está melhor. Mas ainda dói. – Rin disse tocando na parte de sua testa que era encoberta por sua franja. Durante a perseguição, Sango a jogou na parede do metrô, com certeza em alguma tentativa falha. Conseguiu um belo galo com isso, nada mais.

- Olhe pelo lado bom. Pelo menos, você não quebrou o nariz. – Sango disse sorrindo, tentando aliviar um pouco a sua barra, mas Rin não sorriu…

- Você vai ver na saída. – disse friamente.

- Ei! – escutaram alguém gritar em alguma parte do metrô. – Eu conheço aqueles três ali. – disse apontando para as garotas.

- Ah, não! De novo não! – Rin começou a reclamar, já preparando as pernas para correr bastante…

- É mesmo! – outra pessoa gritou.

- Estamos fritas. – Sango completou.

- São os ajudantes do 007! Os caras do FBI!

Dessa vez, até mesmo Kikyou caiu do banco, horrorizada com tamanha imaginação. O que os caras do FBI, e ainda por cima ajudantes de 007 estariam fazendo ali, naquele metrô?!

- Vamos! Vamos pedir um autógrafo! – gritava o homem, e de repente, tudo começou a se repetir.

Todos começaram a correr atrás delas novamente. Enquanto isso, uma voz robótica informava que chegariam rapidamente na Estação, talvez em 5…

- Sango-chan! – Rin gritou ao cair no chão.

- Rin-chan! – Sango gritou ao ver a amiga caída, prestes a ser capturada pelo inimigo.

Em 4…

- Salve-se! – Rin gritava, sendo puxada pelo pé, pelas pessoas.

- Iie! Sairemos juntas desta! – Sango disse enquanto tirava o sobretudo e o chapéu, puxando a amiga logo depois. Ou pelo menos tentando puxar…

* * *

**Tokyo, Estação de metrô:**

.

- Vamos logo, sesshoumaru! – Inu Yasha gritava ao ver que o irmão apenas caminhava calmamente ao invés de correr.

- Não precisa correr, Inu Yasha. O metrô nem chegou ainda.

- Olha, ele 'tá chegando! – disse Miroku, já apontando para o transporte que aparecia do fim do túnel. Estava tão movimentado lá dentro… - O que é aquilo?

- O quê? – perguntou Sesshoumaru, olhando melhor para o metrô e percebendo a agitação.

- Okaa-san disse que estava uma baderna lá dentro. - Inu Yasha disse, olhando também para o metrô, que chegava cada vez mais perto de seu objetivo.

* * *

**Tokyo, dentro do metrô:**

.

Em 3…

- Ah!- Rin gritou quando Sango finalmente conseguiu puxá-la para longe das pessoas, tirando depois o chapéu e o sobretudo, que atrapalhavam bastante na hora de correr, o que era muito necessário naquele momento.

- Ei! – alguém gritou novamente. – Não são do FBI!

Elas pararam por algum momento, até mesmo o tempo parecia ter congelado. Mas suas esperanças foram em vão ao escutar a continuação da frase…

Em 2…

- É aquela atriz!

- Ah, não! – Rin e Sango gritaram, enquanto mais uma vez escapavam nos _terroristas do metrô_.

* * *

**Tokyo, fora do metrô:**

.

- Será que é algum assalto? – Miroku perguntou preocupado com a possibilidade.

- Acho que não. Okaa-san teria dito. – Inu Yasha disse.

- Então por que todos estão correndo? – Miroku continuou perguntando, tentando achar uma resposta lógica para o que via.

- Eles estão exercitando as pernas, Miroku. – Sesshoumaru disse sarcasticamente para o rapaz, que escutou Inu Yasha reclamar mais uma vez.

- Feh!

* * *

**Tokyo, dentro do metrô:**

.

Em 1…

- Ahh! – gritaram ao serem jogadas na janela junto com todas as pessoas. Ótimo, agora Rin teria mais um galo na testa! Teria sorte se não apresentasse mais algum hematoma!

- Sango-chan? – tentou falar.

- Ah! Minha perna, não sinto minha perna! – Sango se debatia e olhava para fora do metrô, onde três garotos estavam parados, bem de frente à elas.

Em 0.

É claro. Antes de serem lançadas para frente, sumindo mais uma vez da vista de todos.

* * *

**Tokyo, fora do metrô:**

.

- Nossa! – Miroku disse ao ver todos imprensados na janela do metrô. – Yo! – disse para uma das garotas que estavam imprensadas.

- O que está acontecendo? Kami-sama! Cadê okaa-san? – Inu Yasha perguntou preocupado. Sua mãe estaria naquela algazarra toda?

-… - Sesshoumaru permanecia calado, apenas olhando para a garota que parecia com, alguém. Uma atriz, talvez…

Tokyo, dentro do metrô:

- Yo… - disse Rin para Miroku, antes dela cair no chão, assim como as outras pessoas de lá.

* * *

**Tokyo, dentro do metrô:**

.

Finalmente, aquele pesadelo em forma de viagem parecia ter acabado…

- Itai… - Sango, Rin e Ayame estavam estiradas no chão do metrô.

Todas as pessoas se recompuseram rapidamente, saindo elegantemente de dentro do transporte, absolutamente como se nada tivesse acontecido. Nunca diriam que aquelas pessoas tão simpáticas eram na verdade bestas sanguinárias assassinas.

Todos passaram direto por elas, como se não representassem absolutamente nada para a sociedade. Talvez não representassem mesmo… Mas uma alma bondosa parou por lá e estendeu sua mão para Rin, que aceitou com um sorriso.

- Ah, arigatou. – disse se levantando.

- Realmente, você é muito parecida. Mas, a diferença é notável. – disse a mulher.

- Finalmente alguém com uma boa visão. – disse suspirando aliviada e ajudando Sango a se levantar. – Continua sem sentir sua perna, Sango?

- Iie, já sinto, sim. – disse já de pé, se esticando um pouco.

- Bem, sou Yamamoto Rin. Hajimemashite. – disse estendendo a mão para a mulher, que aceitou prontamente.

- Taisho Izayoi. O prazer é todo meu. Estava curiosa para saber o que acontecia com vocês.

- Ah, Yamada Sango. – disse Sango. – Na minha opinião, foi ridículo.

- Concordo… - disse Ayame ainda estendida no chão, sem mover um músculo.

- Ayame! – gritou Rin, ajudando a garota a se levantar, junto com Sango.

- Você está bem, Ayame? – perguntou Sango, vendo se a amiga tinha algum corte profundo.

- Hai, a medida do possível. – disse estalando o pescoço e indo até Izayoi. – Polienko Ayame.

- Ah, você não é daqui. – Izayoi imaginou, já apertando a mão da garota.

- Na verdade sou, minha mãe era russa. – explicou.

- Ah, que interessante. Espero realmente que fiquem bem. Depois desse dia…

- É. Depois desse dia ficou provado que nunca mais quero andar de metrô. – Sango sorriu com tal afirmação. – Demo, onde está Kikyou-sama?

- Kikyou? Conheço esse nome… - Izayoi disse pensativa. Apoiou a cabeça em uma das mãos, tentando lembrar-se onde escutara tal nome, mas foi em vão.

- Ela é a gerente da agência Kanojora. – Rin explicou.

- Ah! Eu a conheço. Sim, ela é amiga da nossa família, é parente da nossa empregada.

- Hã? - perguntou Sango perplexa.

- Hai. Bem, sinto em dizer, demo… Tenho que ir. Meus filhos devem estar me esperando. – disse Izayoi já saindo do metrô, seguida das garotas. – Espero que nos vejamos novamente.

- Hai, nós também. Tokyo é grande… - Rin começou.

- Demo, nada é impossível. – Sango completou.

- Realmente. – disse Izayoi sorridente, sorrindo ainda mais ao escutar uma voz _muito_ familiar.

- Finalmente! Já estava na hora da senhora sair de dentro desse metrô! – um rapaz chegou reclamando alto.

- Inu Yasha, querido! – Izayoi disse, correndo até o filho e o abraçando.

- Pare de reclamar, Inu Yasha. Você não sabe ser mais criativo? – adivinha quem foi que disse.

- Me deixa em paz, Sesshoumaru! – Inu Yasha bufou mais uma vez, recebendo mais um dos olhares congelantes de Sesshoumaru.

Talvez fosse só impressão, mas esses olhares pareceram perder um pouco do efeito depois do início do namoro com Kagome. Inu Yasha não parecia ter mais tanto medo assim…

- Também estava com saudades de vocês. – Izayoi disse sarcasticamente.

- Inu Yasha? – uma voz feminina se pronunciou.

- Hum? – Inu Yasha se virou e deu de cara com a dona daquela voz rouca. – Kikyou? – perguntou parecendo surpreso. Há meses não a via… _**(N/A: Pois é, não é todo mundo que tem essa sorte…)**_.

- Yo. – Kikyou estava saindo o metrô, dando de cara com o rapaz. Parou de andar ao ver os olhares estreitados e gelados de suas companheiras de viagem. – Doush'ta no? - Perguntou com a maior cara de pau.

- Onde a senhora estava? – perguntou Sango com raiva.

- Dentro do metrô. – disse naturalmente.

- Em que lugar do metrô? – Sango continuou com sua interrogação.

- No mesmo lugar em que vocês estavam.

- Não vimos você. – agora Rin se pronunciou.

- É. Enquanto vocês corriam, eu estava lendo este livro que achei no chão. É muito interessante. - disse mostrando um livro fino de qualidade duvidosa. – Inu Yasha, como você está? – disse voltando sua atenção mais uma vez para o rapaz ao lado das garotas.

- Estou bem. – disse me dar importância à ela. – Como vão as coisas na revista?

- Bem. Acabei de contratar mais uma modelo. – disse apontando para as garotas._** (N/A: Acho que todos os dedos delas são grudados para ela não poder especificar quem é a garota modelo…).**_

**- **Todas elas? – perguntou Miroku, com os olhinhos brilhando e as mãos juntas.

- Iie. Yamada Sango. – e Sango deu um passo a frente, finalmente fazendo o que para Kikyou foi muito difícil. – As outras são apenas amigas.

- Huh, que ótimo. – Miroku disse já esfregando uma mão na outra.

- Mas não temos tempo para apresentações. Podemos muito bem fazer isso depois. – disse para as garotas. – Temos muito o que fazer. – disse para os rapazes. – Vamos. – fez um sinal e todas as garotas começaram a seguí-la.

- Ja ne, Izayoi-sama! – Rin acenou para ela.

- Ja ne! Ficará mais fácil de nos encontramos agora.

- Hai. – Rin disse, voltando depois a andar no mesmo caminho de Kikyou. Sango estava irritada, Kikyou não as ajudou! Já Ayame… Bem, Ayame estava lá na frente, esperando todas elas numa Mitsubichi preta, com a propaganda da agência Kanojora. Ah, estava tudo tão bem… Tudo tão leve…

- Ah… Ayame, suas malas parecem tão pesadas. – Sango disse apontando para as malas da amiga.

- Iie, não estão.

- Nem as minhas… - Rin disse apontado para… Hã?! Cadê as malas dela?! – Kami-sama! Minha bagagem!

- E a minha também! – gritou Sango, virando na mesma hora que Rin para olhar o metrô indo embora…

- Ahhh! - as duas gritaram correndo atrás do metrô, que já estava longe…

* * *

**Tokyo, na cobertura de algum prédio:**

.

Em mais um dos vários prédios de Tokyo, este próximo à pensão Angelus, a mesma de Kagome, um belo rapaz de negros e longos fios de cabelo, olhos tão azuis quanto o céu, pele morena, e roupas bastante parecida com as usadas no Exército, olhava o mundo afora pela varanda de seu apartamento.

Seu som estava ligado no último volume, não estava se importando muito com o que os outros moradores diriam. Saiu da varanda e foi até o sofá, jogando-se nele para apreciar melhor a música.

- Francamente, Kouga-sama. – Já faz uma semana que o senhor voltou do Exército e ainda existem coisa espalhadas por aqui! – reclamou o que parecia ser a empregada do rapaz.

- Koharu, eu não sei se você percebeu, mas… Eu te pago para você arrumar a minha casa. Entendeu? Eu desarrumo, você arruma. Eu desarrumo, você arruma. É um ciclo Koharu.

- Não sou tão idiota assim, Kouga-sama. – disse ofendida.

- Por via das dúvidas, é melhor explicar. – viu a garota estreitar seus olhos na sua direção. – Não que eu esteja realmente chamando-a de burra.

Por vias das dúvidas, por via das dúvidas, continuou calada e completou seu serviço. Pelo menos naquele cômodo do apartamento, já que ele era grande e ainda havia _muito_ trabalho pela frente.

Kouga voltou sua atenção para a letra de música, uma letra que o fazia lembrar em todos os sentidos de Kagome. Kagome… Como ela estaria? Já faziam dois anos desde que ele entrara no Exército. A partir daí, nunca mais a viu. Deve continuar linda.

Voltara totalmente determinado a mostrar à ela que todo o amor que sente não é jogado ao vento, e que realmente gosta dela. E o melhor jeito de provar que _não_ estava brincando, era mostrar para ela que faria de _tudo_ por ela, que era melhor que aquele _amiguinho_ dela. Inu-koro!

Não conseguia saber o que Kagome vira naquele idiota! Kouga era bastante rico. A herança deixada por seu pai, mais os negócios na bolsa de valores rendiam muito, poderia viver bem umas quinze vezes. Mas Kagome não era daquele tipo, e era exatamente isso que ele mais admirava nela. Era exatamente aquilo, que mais _amava_ nela.

**.:Obviamente: Continua:.**

* * *

_Konnichi wa minna-san!!  
_

_Quanto tempo, né? _

_Prometo que serei mais rápida da próxima _

.

**.:Anúncio oficial:.**

_Bom, desde o último capítulo vocês devem ter notado que a estética da fic mudou. Não nos culpem, o fanfiction net não aceita mais o antigo formato, então não nos responsabilizamos por qualquer dano de vista ou mental por estarem vende muitas palavras juntas e traços que confindem sua cabeça. Obrigada pela copreensão, e se você não compreendeu não podemos fazer nada _

.

_Era isso. Provavelmente dia 1º de julho postaremos a fic _

_Se eu não postar entrem no meu orkut e reclamem!! só assim eu tomo vergonha na cara ''_

_.  
_

_então aguardem até lá, e obrigada pela preferência!! xDDDDD_

_Kissu!  
_

* * *


	6. Observação

Caso vocês tenham percebido, duas histórias deste profile "sumiram"

Caso vocês tenham percebido, duas histórias deste profile "sumiram". Elas foram deletadas, pois agora estão em outro profile. É só procurar Lin-chan S2 e as acharão.

Kissus,

Ja ne!


	7. 6: O Banner

_Como prometido, o capítulo tá aqui _

_Esperamos que deêm boas gargalhadas, e talvez no próximo capítulo teremos uma nova paródia. Só um talvez._

_E leiam as fics da carreira solo da Lin-chan... no recado que ela deu no cap interior explica tudinho _

_Bye o/_

* * *

.

**.:Natsu no Omoide:.**

.

.

**Capítulo 6: O Banner**

.

**Tokyo:**

Ainda na Estação de Metrô, Inu Yasha tratou de segurar uma das malas de Izayoi, enquanto Sesshoumaru segurava todas as outras, com exceção de uma malinha que a própria Izayoi levava, e dirigia-se à seu carro, que estava estacionado não tão longe dali.

- Okaeri nasai, Izayoi-sama. – disse Miroku educadamente para a bela senhora que os acompanhava.

- Arigatou, Miroku. – respondeu Izayoi. – Ainda mora lá em casa?

- Ah… C.C' Bem, sabe como é, ne? Trabalho 'tá difícil, sem trabalho não tem dinheiro, enfim.

- Claro. – disse entendendo a situação do jovem. – Você poderia trabalhar no Jornal. – sugeriu.

- Nem pense numa coisa dessas. – se apressou Sesshoumaru.

- Qual o problema, Sesshoumaru? Estaremos ajudando seu amigo.

- Primeiro: Se Houshi pôr os pés naquele jornal, com certeza nos levará à falência antes de podermos ao menos fazer algo. Segundo: Ele não é meu amigo. – respondeu o rapaz.

- Ah, sempre implicando com os outros! – brandiu Inu Yasha. – Porque não deixa essa pose de "eu mando no Jornal" e conta logo pra okaa-san o que você fez durante a viagem dela?

- Oh, é verdade! Tinha até me esquecido deste detalhe. E então, Sesshoumaru. O que aconteceu? – perguntou animada.

- Antes disso! – interrompeu Miroku. – Vocês viram que gatas eram aquelas? – perguntou para todos.

- Cala a boca, Miroku! Deixa o Sesshoumaru contar! – reclamou Inu Yasha.

- Ah, mas por quê? Deixa essa história pra lá! O agora é mais interessante do que o antes, e o agora é: tenho que _conquistá_-_las_! – fez pose de herói no meio do metrô.

- Hã? – Izayoi disse curiosamente. – _Conquistá-las_? – deu ênfase à palavra.

- É lógico, Izayoi-sama. Afinal, nenhuma delas é de se jogar fora, principalmente a tal modelo. Ah, e vocês viram aquela que parecia com a Angelina Joulaila? Nossa, ela 'tava me dando o maior mole, vocês viram? Ainda por cima usou a Izayoi-sama como pretexto para me ver. E…

- Ah, socorro… - murmurou Inu Yasha, que não agüentava mais o falatório de Miroku.

- Ah, e a ruiva? Vocês viram os olhos dela? Eu… - continuava a falar, sem perceber que os outros ao menos escutavam e estavam mais preocupados em conversar entre si e chegar logo ao carro.

- De onde as conhece, Izayoi? – perguntou Sesshoumaru.

Realmente, Inu Yasha disse no carro que se ele não ajudasse Miroku, ficaria com um enorme peso a consciência. E Sesshoumaru estava. Mas exatamente pelo motivo contrário. Devia ter deixado Miroku com aquelas mulheres.

- As conheci no metrô. Eram elas que estavam causando aquela bagunça. – explicou.

- Ah, então eram elas? Também, com seres tão belos como aqueles, n… - Miroku se intrometeu na conversa.

- Estavam confundindo aquela garota com a Angelina Joulaila. Pobre garota, por um momento pensei que não sairia inteira de dentro daquele metrô.

- Sim, realmente. Seria um desperdício se por algum acaso ela não saísse inteira. Mas de um jeito ou de outro-

- Cale-se, Miroku! – gritou furiosamente Inu Yasha. – Não queremos saber o que você acha sobre elas! Agora estou cada vez mais animado com a idéia do Sesshoumaru de te deixar lá com aquelas mulheres!

- Nossa, Inu Yasha, também não precisa fazer isso… Era só pedir educadamente para eu parar de falar. Não aprendeu que quando se quer falar enquanto uma pessoa está falando, deve-se pedir com licença? – perguntou inocentemente.

- O que disse? – murmurou num tom sinistro.

- Ah, nada. – se calou.

- Deixem essa briga de casal para quando chegarem em casa. Não é de bom grado que façam isso no meio da rua.

– disse Sesshoumaru.

Tal frase, fez Izayoi olhar interrogativamente para o filho mais velho, e Inu Yasha e Miroku olharem furiosamente para ele. Na verdade, só Inu Yasha o fez, já que, como o próprio Miroku disse, ainda tinha muita coisa pela frente, e _não trocaria sua vida boa por nada. _

- Como assim briga de casal? – perguntou Izayoi curiosa.

- Não é nada, okaa-san. É que o Sesshoumaru anda falando muito em casais… - interrompeu Inu Yasha.

- Devia contar para ela, _maninho_. Tenho certeza de que ela entenderá seus motivos e não ficará contra você. – Sesshoumaru disse sarcasticamente.

- Contar o quê? – perguntou Izayoi.

- Não é nada! Pare com isso, Sesshoumaru! Não há nada que eu queira contar para ela! Quantas vezes terei que dizer que aquilo foi um acidente?! – replicou Inu Yasha.

- Não vai adiantar de nada, _maninho_. Uma imagem vale mais do que mil palavras.

- Imagem? Acidente? – continuou Izayoi sem entender.

- A culpa não é minha se você chegou na hora errada!

- Realmente, eu não queria ter visto aquilo. Não me envergonhe, Inu Yasha. Você é um homem, aja como um.

- Hã?! Como assim?! – mais uma vez, continuou Izayoi sem entender.

- Sesshoumaru…

- Parem com isso e me digam logo do que é que vocês estão falando! – brandiu finalmente Izayoi, olhando para os dois filhos que pararam instintivamente de andar e se viraram para ela. – O que foi que aconteceu com vocês?!

- Quando chegarmos em casa, contaremos, Izayoi. – pronunciou-se Sesshoumaru.

- Quero que me digam agora mesmo! – replicou a mulher.

- Izayoi. Seria constrangedor demais para o Inu Yasha. – disse Sesshoumaru.

- Sesshoumaru! – gritou Inu Yasha.

- Tudo bem, quero que me contem tudo logo que chegarmos em casa! Mas enquanto isso, nada de brigas, já basta aquilo que aconteceu no metrô!

- Sim, okaa-san. – Inu Yasha falou forçadamente.

- … - Sesshoumaru permaneceu calado, sua taxa de percentual de palavras por dias já havia passado da média.

- Como foi a viagem, okaa-san?- Inu Yasha perguntou, já avistando o carro.

- Foi boa. Mas você acredita que o caixa do shopping recusou meu cartão, acreditando que eu era uma falsificadora? – disse ofendida.

- O.O E porque fizeram isso? – Inu Yasha perguntou curioso.

- Porque não acreditaram que eu tivesse a idade que realmente tenho.

- Só por isso? – perguntou incrédulo.

- Sim. Tive que mostrar minha carteira de identidade e mais um monte de documentos. Sabe como a falsificação de cartões anda grande por lá.

- Ah, Izayoi-sama. É a sua idade com carinha de 25. – disse graciosamente Miroku, já numa área de proximidade denominada de risco.

- Houshi, fique longe dela. – disse calmamente Sesshoumaru, dando um cascudo em Miroku antes que fosse tarde demais.

- Itai! – gritou Miroku.

- Eu mandei _sair_ de perto dela. – disse friamente.

- Oh, que lindo! Um filho protegendo a mãe… - disse Izayoi encantada com tal gesto de _carinho_ de Sesshoumaru.

- Humpf! – disse Inu Yasha. – Isso é raro!

- Isso foi só um elogio… Porque todos levam na maldade?! – brandiu Miroku.

- Se quiser uma resposta, se lembre do motivo pelo qual está aqui. – disse Sesshoumaru, colocando as malas da mulher dentro do porta-malas.

-Ah… Mas aquilo foi um engano. – disse coçando a cabeça.

- Um grande engano, não é, Miroku? – Inu Yasha perguntou sarcasticamente, enquanto entrava no carro.

- Claro! Mas agora, vocês verão… Vou determinar o meu tempo apenas para uma coisa. – disse determinado.

- … - todos pararam os afazeres e olharam desacreditados para Miroku.

- Vou conquistar aquela modelo! Vocês verão!

- Ah, ele não vai desistir… - murmurou Inu Yasha. – Desista, cara! Ela não vai te dar bola! Você não viu a cara de metida dela?!

- Ah, não tem problema. Eu vou conseguir! – disse confiantemente.

- Iie, você não vai!

- Tenho certeza de que se Sesshoumaru tivesse piedade, ele teria pena da garota. – comentou Izayoi.

- … - Sesshoumaru olhou estreitamente para ela, o que com certeza queria dizer que ele _nunca_ teria pena de ninguém.

Ele fechou rapidamente o porta-malas, entrando de vez no carro e esperando que a briga de Inu Yasha e Miroku parasse logo. Estreitou novamente os olhos, o que aqui quer dizer que ele não esperaria que aquilo terminasse, o que aqui quer dizer que se eles não deixassem com aquela criancice de uma vez, ele daria a marcha e sairia de lá.

Isso tudo apenas significava que os dois teriam de voltar à pé para casa, o que aqui quer dizer que eles estão sem dinheiro para pegar um táxi, ou qualquer meio de transporte, o que aqui quer dizer que esta seria a única saída se eles estivessem com fome e precisassem de um teto, ou seja, que definitivamente eles não passam de um bando de desocupados que se escoram numa pessoa digna de riquezas e magnitude, traduzindo: Sesshoumaru.

Basicamente, eles não pararam de brigar, o que levou Sesshoumaru a fazer exatamente o que pensava em fazer no início, deixando claro que, sem dinheiro, eles voltariam para casa, o que aqui quer dizer que ele não deveria se preocupar com nada.

- Sesshoumaru, você esqueceu Inu Yasha e Miroku! – disse Izayoi.

- Não esqueci.

- Mas como eles vão pra casa? – perguntou preocupada.

- À pé. – disse calmamente.

- Sesshoumaru… E se eles não voltarem?

- Não se preocupe. Eles ainda querem comer. – disse divertidamente, deixando um simples sorriso passar por seus lábios.

Definitivamente, aquele sim seria um ótimo dia. Um dia sem Inu Yasha e Miroku…

.

**.--..--..--.**

**Numa Mitsubishi preta, em algum lugar de Tokyo:**

.

- Falta muito? – Rin perguntou ansiosa e com fome.

- Iie. Daqui a pouco chegamos. – respondeu Kikyou.

Desde que saíram da Estação, poderiam dizer que Kikyou estava mais radiante, claro, se isso fosse limitado apenas à uma pessoa que não vive de monólogos.

Quem diria que Kikyou, a gerente da grande agência Kanojora, tivesse algum parentesco com a empregada da família Taisho? Não que isso representasse algum problema para as garotas, mas apara alguém tremendamente _culminante_ como Kikyou, isso seria o fim.

- Ah! Estou muito ansiosa! – disse Sango. – Nunca me hospedei num hotel 5 estrelas, estou extasiada. – disse fazendo pose.

- 5 estrelas? – perguntou Kikyou. – Hotel?

- É claro! O hotel do contrato! – esclareceu Sango.

- Quem disse que era 5 estrelas? E melhor, quem disse que era um hotel? – perguntou divertidamente.

- Ora, era isso que dizia no contrato que assinei. – disse Sango desconfiada.

- Lá dizia que vocês ficariam hospedadas em um recinto. Não especificava que local seria. – explicou Kikyou, com seu ar de esperteza.

- Mas normalmente, as pessoas ficam hospedadas em hotéis. – disse Rin.

- Além do que, também não era especificada a quantidade de estrelas do local. – continuou Kikyou.

- Isso é o mínimo que poderíamos esperar de uma grande revista, não é, meninas? – Sango completou sorrindo.

- Nunca ouviu dizer que as aparências enganam? – perguntou ainda mais divertidamente que da primeira vez.

- T.T' O que quer dizer com isso? – perguntou sem querer saber da resposta.

- …

- O que quer dizer com isso, Kikyou-sama? – Ayame perguntou assustada, enquanto Sango olhava desesperada para Kikyou. E se ela for uma seqüestradora?

- É melhor que vocês próprias descubram… - disse num tom sinistro.

Então elas foram para Tokyo para sofrerem nas mãos de uma psicopata ambulante com cara de papel? No que foi que se meteram…?

Poucos minutos depois, viram o carro parar diante de uma movimentada Avenida. Kikyou saiu do carro e fez sinal para as outras também saírem, deixando todas diante de um esplêndido, maravilhoso, luzidio, pulcro… "Hotel 5 estrelas Tennki, o hotel da sua vida!" Era isso que dizia no letreiro em requintadas e prateadas letras.

- Ah! – disse Sango maravilhada com a vista. - Eu sabia! Desde o começo, sabia que estava me metendo numa coisa séria, com pessoas que mantém sempre sua palavra, de compromisso com o povo japonês, que sempre está preocupado com os problemas que o governo enfrenta!

- Apoiado! – as pessoas começaram a gritar. – Votem nela!

- De onde é que elas saíram? – Rin cochichou para Ayame.

- Não faço idéia…

- De quem está falando, Yamada-san? – Kikyou perguntou mais uma vez com sua voz fina e estridente.

- Logicamente, de vocês! – apontou para a mulher. – Esse é o tipo de gente que o povo japonês quer! Gente responsável, que honra sua palavra!

- Isso mesmo! – gritava o povo. – Onde podemos encontrar?

- Sango-chan, pare de gritar isso! – reclamou Rin. – Vamos logo embora.

- Vamos nos cadastrar. Não temos tanto tempo assim, principalmente você, Yamada. – disse Kikyou.

- Claro! Continuem assim, fazendo o bem do povo! – continuou seu discurso, virando antes para as pessoas e acenando depois.

- Vamos. – disse Ayame.

E assim, as três garotas foram direto para o magnânimo hotel 5 estrelas que as aguardava, sem ao menos olhar para trás para garantir que Kikyou estava mesmo as seguindo e que não tinha se perdido no caminho. Ela não era tão importante assim. Só queriam se hospedar e descansar o mais brev-

- Para onde estão indo? – escutaram a voz de Kikyou ao longe.

- Vamos para o hotel. – disse Sango sarcasticamente.

- Certo. Mas não é este o hotel. – disse mais sarcástica ainda.

- Então qual deles é? – perguntou Rin, olhando para a longa fileira de hotéis disponibilizados ao longo da Avenida.

- Bem atrás de vocês. – disse Kikyou.

E assim feito. As garotas viraram alegremente para a direção dita por Kikyou. Ela deveria estar exagerando no carro e com certeza seria um hotel tão ou mais luxuoso quanto aquele. Não deveria se preocupar com nada. AHH!! O QUE ERA AQUILO?!

- AHHH!! – gritaram Sango e Ayame.

Apenas Rin manteve sua postura. Já esperava aquilo de uma pessoa como Kikyou…

…

…

…

A cidade pareceu parar diante do assombro das garotas. O vento pareceu soprar apenas para elas, raios caíram encima do local, sem atingí-lo, bolas de feno percorriam o local.

"Bem vindo à Pensão Angelus." Era isso que dizia o letreiro. Nossa… Em si, a pensão não era tão _acabada_ como parece ser. Mas infelizmente não tinha nada de 5 estrelas. Não pelo menos externamente.

- Isso é… - disse Sango.

- Não acredito! – _acordaram_ ao escutar um histérico grito vindo de dentro do local.

- Ka-Kagome-sama… Go-gomen na. Não tivemos tempo… - o recepcionista tentava argumentar.

- Como assim?! – gritava a garota. – Eu falei com você ontem!

- T-temos muitos clientes… E…

- Se você não arrumar aquilo a-go-ra… - um silêncio se formou.

- Ih… O que é que ela vai dizer? – perguntou Rin.

- Vou armar para você ser demitido. – disse assustadoramente.

- Ce-certo! – bateu continência e ao que pareceu, foi fazer seu trabalho.

- Por um momento, eu achei que ela fosse dizer: "Vou matar sua mulher e seus filhos." – cochichou Ayame para as amigas, bastante assustada, assim como todas as outras.

Ficaram mais assustadas ainda quando viram Kagome sair da pensão e dirigir-se até onde elas estavam. A jovem batia o pé mais forte a cada passo dado, resmungando algo incompreensível e com certeza não notando a presença das três garotas apavoradas, e mais uma com um olhar ligeiramente vazio.

- Esses empregados de hoje em dia… - murmurou raivosamente, percebendo as garotas e vendo que possivelmente estariam olhando a pensão. Ficara sabendo que novas moradoras apareceriam por lá. Talvez fossem elas… - Konninchi wa. Vocês são as novas moradoras daqui? – perguntou simpaticamente.

- Ah, hai! – disse Rin rapidamente. Não queria que aquela garota tivesse outro ataque histérico. Quem sabe que tipo de psicopata era ela. – Vamos nos hospedar aqui.

- Que ótimo! Os moradores antigos daqui já estão enchendo meu saco. Vocês não fazem idéia do quão chatos eles são! – disse impaciente.

- Ah… Heheh. – riu Sango sem graça. Não é que ela possuía um temperamento bastante estável?

- E uma dica! – disse rapidamente Kagome. – Insistam bastante com os funcionários! Caso contrário, eles não farão nada direito.

- Arigatou. – disse Ayame, sem ao menos saber o por que. Ela tinha que agradecer por aquilo?

- Ah – disse Kagome apontando para Kikyou. – Quem colocou esse espelho aqui? É de vocês?

- Hã? – perguntou uma Rin desentendida. Que espelho?

- Isso… Isso não é um espelho. – disse Sango.

- Ah, é claro que não! – disse Kagome já entendida. – É um daqueles banners que colocam na frente de algumas lojas! Isso é propaganda de quê? – perguntou curiosa.

- Anh… - disse Ayame.

- Espera aí! Como foi que conseguiram uma foto minha?! – disse pasma. – Iie! Essa não pode ser eu! Mesmo sendo tão parecida…

Todas as garotas permaneceram paradas, já Kikyou, parecia um boneco desde o início, todas esperando apenas por um comentário decente de Kagome. Mas não foi muito bem isso que veio.

- _Este ser_ tem uma pele horrível! Eu uso vários cremes para combates as marcas de expressão! – disse tocando no próprio rosto. – Será que os cremes passaram da validade?

- O- o quê? – perguntou Rin.

- E essa maquiagem?! Não me lembro de ter saído assim! Será que o espelho do meu quarto 'tá com problemas? Eu 'tô parecendo uma atriz de filme pornô!

- Er… - tentou dizer Ayame.

- Kami-sama! Eu não corto o meu cabelo há apenas algumas semanas, ele não pode ter crescido tanto! – disse passando as mãos no seu cabelo. - Ai, credo! Ele 'tá tão seco, 'tá parecendo palha!

- Bem… - murmurouSango.

- E que roupas são essas?! Nossa! Quando o Miroku disse que eu precisava tomar um pouco de sol, pensei que fosse brincadeira, mas vejo que é mais que verdade! Ah! Onde começa e onde termina essa roupa? Cadê o meu corpo?! TT.TT

- Senhorita… - Rin tentou falar, ela já tinha notado o que era o tal Bbnner.

- Meninas! Quero exatamente agora o nome do fotógrafo ridículo que tirou esta foto! Vou pôr-lo na justiça! Eu já ouvi falar que a televisão engorda, mas um banner deixar a pessoa esquelética já é o cúmulo!– disse raivosa. – Eu não sou tão magra assim! Não tão murcha quanto um maracujá! Escuta, eu as proíbo de usar este banner para qualquer fim comercial! A não ser que queiram arranjar briga!

- Isso não é um banner. – disse Ayame um pouco nervosa.

- Não? Como assim não é? – perguntou confusa. – Tudo bem que a minha vista não é das melhores e que ele 'tá um pouquinho longe, mas eu me reconheço, 'tá! E como estou aqui – apontou para o chão. – aquilo – apontou para o tal banner. – não pode ser eu.

- Ei… - disse Ayame.

"_Por que a pior parte fica sempre comigo?" __**(N/A: Gomen na Ayame-chan, demo alguém tinha que fazer isso.)**__ "E por que justo eu? Sou tão dispensável assim?" __**(N/A: É claro que não. Culpe a Tuka, a idéia foi dela.)**__ "Ah, então foi você?" __**(N/A: Pode vir acertar as contas comigo. É claro, se sair viva daí.) **__"Ah…"_

- O que foi? – perguntou Kagome.

- Está é Nakajima Kikyou. A gerente da agência Kanojora, uma grande agência de modelos. – explicou.

- …

- Cof, cof. – Kikyou tossiu em seco.

- Ar… - Kagome engoliu em seco.

- Algum problema, garotas? – perguntou Kikyou, chegando perto das garotas, já que havia parado no meio do caminho para atender à uma ligação.

- Iie, está tudo bem. – disse Sango simpaticamente.

- …- Kagome permanecia incrédula com tamanha falta de vista. Como pôde confundir uma pessoa com um banner?! _**(N/A: Lin:- A Tuka-chan que deu a idéia, para todos os efeitos culpe ela!! Tuka:- Precisava me entregar? Que amiga eu tenho... Lin:- Bom, se isto lhe serve de consolo, Kagome-chan, uma vez eu confundi um manequim com uma pessoa. Então, quando eu vi o manequim, eu disse educadamente, bom dia, sem perceber que não se tratava de uma pessoa e sim de um manequim. Só vim perceber tal distração quando minha mãe veio me perguntar com quem eu estava falando. E quando ia dizer, virei para a tal pessoa e vi o mico que tinha pago. Pois é, todos se enganam.Tuka:- Esta Tuka não... Pelo menos não desse jeito xD) **__"É, ajudou um pouco."__** (N/A – Lin: Que bom. - Não seria interessante mostrar minha vergonha para todos se não servisse de algo Tuka:- Mas serviu xDD ainda 'tô rindo aqui!! Kaoskd Lin:- Cala essa Boca Tuka Norris! Tuka:- E com orgulho!! kapsokaps)**_.

- Pelo que saiba, o hospício fica a alguns quilômetros daqui. – disse Kikyou sarcasticamente para Kagome, vendo a situação constrangedora da garota.

- E pelo que saiba, o circo ainda não chegou aqui. – disse Kagome vitoriosamente, olhando a cara de ódio de Kikyou.

- Como disse, garota? – perguntou Kikyou irritada.

- Kikyou-sama, desculpe interromper, mas temos que ver se tudo está nos conformes. – disse Sango preocupada com a _pequena_ _rivalidade_ entre as duas.

- Podemos ver isso depois, Yamada-san. – disse sem deixar de encarar mortalmente Kagome. – Então você me xinga, me humilha e continua me xingando? – perguntou paciente.

- Isso mesmo. E continuo te humilhando, também. – disse sorrindo simpaticamente.

- Como disse?! – brandiu irritada.

- Calma, garotas, calma. – disse Rin agitando as mãos em sinal de equívoco. – Vamos, parem com isso. Não vão guardar ressentimentos, não é?

- Por acaso é psicóloga, Yamamoto-san? – perguntou Kikyou sarcástica.

- Iie, mas posso me tornar. – proferiu num tom ameaçador.

- Rin-chan, controle-se. – disse Ayame.

- Estou controlada. Como Sango-chan sempre diz, tenho total controle sob mim.

- Continuando o que Rin-chan disse… - começou Sango. – Não vão ficar com mágoas, vão?

- Mágoa? Quem é que está com mágoa aqui? – disse Kikyou.

- É. Ninguém sabe do que vocês estão falando. – prosseguiu Kagome.

- Ah! Parem com isso! Vão fingir que nada aconteceu?! – gritou Ayame.

- Hã? – disse Kagome.

- Você deveria brigar à todo vapor por ela ter dito que você precisava de um hospício! – disse para Kagome. – E você! – virou-se para Kikyou. – Deveria bater muito nela até ela pedir desculpas por ter te confundido com um banner!

- Ayame-chan, o que você está fazendo? – perguntou Rin.

- É isso mesmo! Está do lado de quem, afinal? – perguntou Kagome.

- Yo, lindas garotas! – alguém gritou. Um homem pela voz.

As garotas ali pararam de discutir e viraram-se para a tal voz, vendo um carro preto parar bem ao lado da calçada onde se encontravam. De uma das janelas, um rapaz estava com metade do corpo para fora, abanando os braços alegremente e sorrindo abobalhadamente para Sango, que fingiu não notar o descaramento.

- Yo, lindas garotas. – disse mais uma vez, entrando no carro para poder abrir a porta e sair.

- Miroku-sama! – disse Kagome alegremente.

- Você não é aquele cara da Estação? – perguntou Sango.

- Isso! Nossa… Que boa memória a sua. – disse beijando as costas da mão dela. – Houshi Miroku, seu servo eterno. – disse levantando a cabeça e olhando nos olhos dela.

- Ah… - ela _pegou_ a mão de volta. – Yamada-

- Yamada Sango, eu sei. – interrompeu a garota.

- Você quem tem uma ótima memória. – disse surpresa.

- Não costumo me esquecer de minhas vítimas. – disse superiormente.

- N-Nani? – perguntou assustada. – Como assim vítimas?

- Hahahahah. – riu assustadoramente.

Antes mesmo de continuar, Miroku teve ser pouco tempo de _malignitude_ ser cortado por um forte cascudo. Um cascudo vindo do outro rapaz de longos cabelos prateados e brilhantes olhos dourados que dirigia o carro.

- Solte-a, Miroku! Já quer aterrorizar a garota? – disse ele.

- Inu Yasha! – gritou Kagome.

- Inu Yasha! – gritou Kikyou.

- Eu sei que eu te confundi com um banner e um espelho, mas não precisa me imitar! – disse Kagome irritada.

- Confundiu com o quê? – perguntou Inu Yasha confuso.

- Viu só, Inu-kun? – disse Kikyou com voz melosa. – Ela não gosta de mim. Ela me maltrata… - correu até o rapaz e o abraçou.

- Como é que é?! – brandiu Kagome.

- Inu Yasha! Não precisava ter batido em mim. – reclamou Miroku para o amigo.

- E como queria que eu tivesse feito? – pergunto Inu Yasha sarcasticamente.

- Sei lá! Você poderia ter chegado sorrateiramente e dito: - "Miroku, solte a garota", poderia ter dito: - "Pare com isso, Miroku. Está assustando as pessoas". Ou então: - "Miroku! Deixe de conversa e vamos embora, precisamos dar um fim no Sesshoumaru!" – disse sabiamente. – Viu só quantas alternativas?

- Alguma delas adiantaria?

- Bem, aí eu não sei. Mas pelo menos não doeria.

- Espera… Como assim "Miroku! Deixe de conversa e vamos embora, precisamos dar um fim no Sesshoumaru!"? – perguntou Kagome.

- Quer dizer pra eu deixar de conversa e ir com ele até a nossa casa dar um fim no Sesshoumaru. – disse Miroku.

- Por que dar um fim no Sesshoumaru? – perguntou mais explícita.

- E que história é essa de ir à _nossa_ casa? Vamos até minha casa! – reclamou Inu Yasha. – Não se esqueça que você mora de favor!

- Não precisa me lembrar disso o tempo inteiro. – respondeu Miroku indignado. – O que queremos dizer, Kagome-sama, é que Inu Yasha e eu estamos dispostos a dar um fim ao seu namorado. – disse calmamente.

- E por quê?

- Por que ele nos deixou sozinhos no meio da rua. – disse indignado mais uma vez.

- E?

- Como assim, "E?"?

- O que tem de mais? Era só vocês pegarem um táxi.

- Pegaríamos se Inu Yasha não fosse um preguiçoso sem dinheiro. – reclamou.

- Como é que é? – disse Inu Yasha. – Está dizendo que a culpa agora é minha?!

- Isso mesmo! Se você trabalhasse ou fizesse algo além de ficar sentado no sofá, tramando golpes para afastar a Kagome do seu irmão, não teríamos tido o trabalho de roubar aquele carro!

- Hã?! – Kagome e Kikyou perguntaram.

Ayame, Rin e Sango continuavam observando aquelas pessoas. Pareciam tão normais… Não. Não pareciam normais, mas poderia se tornar… Não. Não poderiam.

- Como assim roubar um carro?! – perguntou Kagome.

- Como assim separar essa garota do Sesshoumaru?! Por que quer fazer isso?! – perguntou Kikyou.

- Calma. Uma pergunta de cada vez. – proferiu Inu Yasha afastando Kikyou de si.

- Você roubou este carro? – indagou Kagome.

- Você tem algo com ela? – devassou Kikyou.

- Não roubamos! É que ele estava tão sozinho, que…

- Tivemos pena dele, Kagome-sama. – articulou Miroku.

- Além de estranho, mora de favor e é ladrão? – disse Sango. – O que mais pode acontecer?

- Ele é um hentai. – disse Inu Yasha.

- Hã? – disse Sango.

- Ei, ei, ei! – disse Miroku. – Também não é assim. – replicou. – Inu Yasha, quando você diz isso, também deve informar o grau. O meu é o mais baixo possível.

- O mais baixo de Tokyo… - sussurrou Kagome.

- Disse algo, Kagome-sama?

- Eu? Imagina… - balançou as mãos. – Ah! Como eu pude esquecer? – bateu na testa.

- Eu sei como… - disse Kikyou.

- O quê?! – gritou Kagome.

- Kikyou-sama está cara de pau mesmo. – sussurrou Ayame para Rin, que continuava apenas observando a briga que se formava na calçada onde antes reinava apenas… A briga.

- Hai…

- Bem, estas são as minhas novas amigas! – disse para Inu Yasha e Miroku.

- Já as conhecemos! – disse Miroku. – Elas estavam na Estação de Metrô quando fomos buscar Izayoi-san.

- Buscar Izayoi-san? Por que não me avisaram?!

- Ah, gomen na, Kagome. Seu namorado estava com pressa. – disse Inu Yasha. – Eu ia dizer para virmos até aqui lhe chamar, mas ele foi embora direto. Nem falou sobre você. – completou desinteressadamente.

- Inu Yasha, pare de jogar veneno. – reclamou Kagome. – Não importa o que você me diga. O máximo que posso pensar é que Sesshoumaru estava emocionado demais para chamar alguém.

- Ah, você não sabe o quanto ele 'tava emocionado. – completou seu pensamento num tom um tanto sarcástico. Nunca vira Sesshoumaru emocionado, tinha certeza absoluta, eu disse _absoluta,_ de que nunca veria.

- De um jeito ou de outro, não sabemos os nomes destas beldades. – disse Miroku, já voltando com seu tom malicioso.

- Ah! Essas são… - Kagome parou de falar momentaneamente e olhou para as garotas interrogativa. – Quais são mesmo os nomes de vocês?

- Não sabe o nome das próprias amigas, Kagome? – repreendeu Inu Yasha.

- É que nós não dissemos ainda. – explicou Rin. – Você estava tão… _Absorta_, quando chegou aqui, que não nos perguntou nada.

- Ah, é verdade. Bem, creio que também não me apresentei. Não é?

- Hai. – disse Sango. – Não eu seja preciso. Já sabemos seu nome, Kagome-chan.

- Ah…

- Bem, como vocês já sabem, sou Yamada Sango, a nova modelo da agência Kanojora.

- Ah, que legal! Eu sou amiga de uma modelo! – apalermou Kagome.

- Eu sou Polienko Ayame. Não sou russa! – apressou-se ao perceber que perguntariam a mesma coisa que todos perguntam. – Sou Staff da Sango.

- Ah, que interessante… - disse Miroku. – Você é Staff particular?

- Hã? – perguntou duvidosa.

- Ah, sou Yamamoto Rin. – Rin se pronunciou tentando impedir Miroku de continuar com aquela conversa sem um _rumo distinto_.

- Oh! Rin-sama, já te disseram que você parece muito com a Angelina Joulaila? – disse Miroku encantado. – Não é todo dia que achamos alguém assim. – confessou.

- De novo não… Eu não sou tão parecida assim. – reclamou.

- Bem…- disse Miroku analisando-a. – O seu cabelo é mais ondulado, seu nariz é mais delicado, seu busto é menor, seus dedos mais finos e a pele dela é um pouco mais delicada.

- … - observou o rapaz por algum tempo, o suficiente para articular alguma resposta. – Arigatou. _Eu acho…_

- O que é que você 'tá fazendo aí?! – Kagome gritou e todos viram que ela apontando para Kikyou, que sorrateiramente foi para o lado de Inu Yasha e abraçou-o. – E você, como pode deixar que isso aconteça?!

- Qual ó problema? – perguntou Inu Yasha.

- Quem é você para reclamar de algo, _queridinha_? – disse Kikyou friamente.

- Sou a grande, melhor, suprema amiga dele! – disse superiormente. – E você? Quem pensa que é para ficar agarrando ele assim?

- Sou bem mais que uma simples amiga.

- HÃ?! – gritou perplexa, dando dois passos para trás. – Isso… Isso é verdade, Inu Yasha?!

- Hai. – disse calmamente, vendo Kagome dar mais dois passos para trás.

- Além de ela ser uma grande amiga nossa, é a irmã mais nova da Kaede. – completou Miroku. – Não é lindo? Uma irmãzinha veio ver a outra!

- He, He. – Ayame, Sango e Rin seguravam o riso com tal revelação. Ou pelo menos tentavam.

- Inu Yasha! Você está tendo um caso com a gerente de uma agência de re… - parou abruptamente de falar para articular melhor o que ele havia dito. – Você disse irmã de Kaede?

- Hai. – disse Miroku.

- Não sabia que Kaede tinha uma irmã. Muito menos uma irmã tão feia.

- Lembre-se que eu sou parecida com você. – completou Kikyou.

- Kagome-sama, acho melhor parar de falar, o vai se queimar mais. – disse Miroku.

- …O que disse? – sussurrou irritada.

- A verdade. Já que sou igual à você, deve-se pensar que-

- Kikyou-sama, acho melhor irmos logo! – disse Sango. – Temos que nos inscrever nesse… Negócio aí. – apontou para a Pensão.

- Tem razão, Yamada-san. Vamos logo. – disse Kikyou, virando para a pensão e seguindo na direção da mesma. – Ja ne, Inu Yasha. – disse para o rapaz, que acenou.

- Ainda bem que conseguiu parar a briga, Sango-chan. – disse Rin. – Nem queria saber o que aconteceria se Kagome-chan se irritasse.

- Com certeza seria bem pior do que ela fez com o recepcionista. – completou Ayame.

As amigas seguiram Kikyou até a tão esperada… Não, não era tão esperada assim, mas para o _lugar_ onde passariam um tempo. O tempo necessário para arranjarem empregos, concomitantemente dinheiro, e conseqüentemente outra moradia mais apta a três amigas espaçosas.

- Já sei quem vamos chamar para o pôquer, Inu Yasha. – disse Miroku olhando as garotas indo embora.

- Ótimo! Só não se atreva a chamar a irmã da Kaede! – brandiu Kagome.

- Ela tem nome, sabia? – disse Inu Yasha.

- Não me referirei à ela por nome algum. Para mim, ela não é ninguém mais que _irmã de Kaede_.

- Nossa, vocês se odiaram, heim? – perguntou/afirmou Miroku.

- Deixem de papo-furado e digam logo de uma vez. – relevou Kagome e olhou duramente para os rapazes.

- Dizer o que? – perguntou Miroku não se lembrava de ter feito nada contra ninguém.

- De onde roubaram esse carro?! – apontou para o veículo ainda estacionado na rua.

- Ah, cof, cof, cof. – tossiu Inu Yasha.

- Inu Yasha! E se os tiras vierem atrás de nós?! – pergunto Miroku desesperado.

- Ih! Vamos Miroku! – disse Inu Yasha.

- Para onde?

- Vamos nos livrar da prova do crime.

- Como vão fazer isso? – perguntou Kagome.

- Jogamos o carro me algum bueiro. – disse Miroku.

- Baka! Você acha que um caro desses cabe num bueiro?! – brandiu Inu Yasha irritado.

- Ah… Onde colocamos então?! – apavorou-se Miroku.

- Não sei… - Parou de falar. - …

- Inu Yasha…? O que foi? – sussurrou Miroku ao ver a situação do amigo. - Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Escuta isso… - apurou os ouvidos e escutou… Sirenes.

- Ah, kami-sama! É a polícia! – gritou Miroku.

- Ah, o que faremos agora?

- Calma. – disse Kagome.

- AH! Seremos presos! – disse Miroku.

- Seremos brutalmente ameaçados.

- Calma. – disse Kagome.

- Você diz isso por que não é com você! – gritou Miroku. – Inu Yasha, ela é uma testemunha.

- E daí?

- Não podemos deixar testemunhas à solta. E se a levarmos? – virou para a garota.

- Nem tente! – gritou Kagome.

- Vamos logo, Miroku! Antes que seja tarde demais!

E assim saíram correndo ao longo da rua, sem coragem de olhar para trás e darem de cara com toda a força a militar.

Kagome permaneceu parada, encima da calçada, olhando os dois se afastarem cada vez mais. Fugiram tão depressa e tão apavorados, que não perceberam que o barulho estava vindo de muito perto.

Se olhassem um pouco para o lado, veriam que um grupo de crianças brincava alegremente em uma das casas por ali. E qual era o simples brinquedo? Um pequeno carrinho de polícia com a sirene ligada.

.**:Continua:.**

* * *

_Esperamos que tenham gostado dessa parte _

_infelizmente o próximo cap não tá pronto ainda, espero cumprir o prazo de um mês logo, se eu consreguir talvez ´porte no fim desse mês, caso contrário só vou poder postar lá pro dia 9 ''_

_Gomen, é o tempo que eu tenho disponível..._

**Suzana-chan: **Obrigada pela reveiw

Talvez só por isso eu tenha postado.. mas provavelmente a Lin me mataria se eu atrazasse algum cap... afinal, ela que organizou esse cap o mínimo que eu podia fazer é postar, né? ''

a ligação deles é muito mais profunda doque você pensa... NO desemrolar da história você descobre ;P ja ne o/

_Bjos, Bjos e até a próxima o/_

* * *


End file.
